Omegamoah
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Back by popular demand, it's my old Pokémon fanfic. Team Rocket has finally created a Pokémon to help them realize their goals of world domination, a colossal beast named Omegamoah. Please note: the following story predates the release of generation VI.
1. Look how far we've come

**Introduction**

**For many years the goal of Team Rocket and its leader Giovanni has been to take over the world using Pokémon… They have not succeeded. Eventually it became clear to Giovanni that there wasn't a single species of Pokémon, at least none within his reach, which was powerful enough to help him achieve his goals. Then one day he got an idea, one he couldn't believe he had never thought of before. If he couldn't obtain a Pokémon that was powerful enough to help him realize his dreams of conquest, then he'd simply have to make one instead. Over the next couple of years several groups of Team Rocket scientists all started working on different projects, each trying to come up with the magic bullet that would help them realize domination, most of these experiments ended in failure. But one group of scientists managed to successfully create a brand new species of Pokémon by combining the DNA of a wide variety of their strongest specimens… They called it Omegamoah.**

"Houndoom, finish it off with Fire Blast!"

The young trainer watched in horror as her Wigglytuff was struck down by the Houndoom's powerful attack.

"No! Wigglytuff!"

She rushed to her fallen Pokémon's side, but the Rocket's Houndoom growled at her and backed her against the wall.

"An Eevee, a Teddiursa, a Delcatty, a Chikorita, a Jumpluff, and Wigglytuff? I can't believe I even wasted my time battling you! These Pokémon are worthless!"

"Then leave us alone!"

"I don't think so bitch… There's still one thing you can do for me…"

"Oh my god, please no!"

"Leave her alone…"

The Rocket turned around and saw a tall person standing behind him at the entrance to the alley. His face was hidden in the hood of the cloak he was wearing.

"Get lost man! This doesn't concern you!"

"I think it does."

"Oh so you wanna play? I hope you've got better Pokémon than she did!"

"I don't have any Pokémon, but that doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter? Who the hell do you think you are? Houndoom, teach this freak some matters, use your Crunch attack!"

"You're way out of your league."

Suddenly the person's eyes began to glow under the shadow of his hood; he raised his arm and somehow conjured a blue sphere of energy that he launched at the oncoming Houndoom, sending it crashing into the wall.

"What the fuck?"

"Have I made myself clear?"

"Err… Your parlor tricks don't scare me!" said the Rocket reaching for another Poké Ball "Go Mightyena!"

The Rocket's Mightyena appeared in a blaze of light and growled.

"Mightyena, use your Giga Impact!"

"Again?"

The stranger just conjured another blue sphere and hurled it at the oncoming Mightyena and knocked it out.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"So far you've only done the exact same thing expecting a different result, which means you're either insane or just plain stupid."

"That's it! Now you've pissed me off!"

The Rocket pulled out his four remaining Poké Balls.

"Go Rhydon, Electabuzz, Poliwrath, Pinsir!"

All four of the Rocket's remaining Pokémon appeared, and they all looked very angry.

"Kill this fucker!"

As the Pokémon began to charge the stranger just raised his hand in the air, but this time all four Pokémon rose into the air.

"What the?"

The stranger started waving his hand left and right, as he did all the Rocket's Pokémon started to fly back and forth against the walls of the alley until they all just dropped to the floor.

"Holy shit!"

"I'm only going to say this one more time… Get lost."

The Rocket recalled all his Pokémon and ran out of the alley screaming for his mother. The stranger looked at the girl who was against the wall holding her injured Wigglytuff; he could see just how scared she was.

"It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you… Are you alright?"

"Uh… Yes."

He walked over and looked at her Wigglytuff.

"She's hurt pretty bad… I suggest you get her and your other Pokémon to the nearest center."

"Yes, absolutely… Uh… I can't afford to get into another battle right now, could you escort me there?"

"Of course."

The streets were practically deserted. Everyone else had already gone to the Indigo Stadium for the final round of the conference.

"Your Pokémon aren't worthless you know… I saw how well you did in your battle with Ash Ketchum."

"I'd never think my Pokémon are worthless, even if we did lose. They're my best friends; I thought our performance here at the Indigo League would show everyone how great they are."

"Some people are just ignorant about certain Pokémon. Too many people have jumped to conclusions about Ash's Pikachu, but when they face it in battle they get the shock of their lives."

"Do you know him?"

"That's why I'm here. Well, here's the Pokémon Center, I better get going before the match starts."

"Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime."

Much to the young trainer's surprise, the stranger suddenly took to the air and flew away.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO FINAL ROUND OF THE INDIGO CONFERENCE!"

Then entire stadium was full of applauding fans that couldn't wait for the action to start.

"After weeks of exciting battles we are down to two competitors! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and Kamilla Hudgens from the Seafoam Islands! Both these trainers have been all around the world, so there's no telling what kind of action we'll be seeing tonight."

"So far Kamilla Hudgens has gone through the whole tournament without using the same Pokémon more than once, and all of her Pokémon have displayed unbelievable power, so she has both strength and the element of surprise."

"But will it do any good against the guts of Ash Ketchum's Pokémon? They've been in some pretty hot spots since this competition began, but they've never given up, and they've always come out on top. Can they go all the way? We'll know in just a few short minutes!"

While the fans in the stadium were going wild with anticipation, Ash Ketchum was sitting in the waiting room thinking about how far he had come. If had been a long eight years since he first started his Pokémon journey, he certainly wasn't the same ten year old boy who set off into the world of Pokémon without a clue. It seemed like only yesterday his mother had given him the lecture on puberty. But even though many things had changed over the years one thing stayed the same, and that was the bond he shared with all of his Pokémon. Through all the good times, the bad times, and every challenge they had face over the years they had seen each other through and grown stronger with each new experience, and now they had made it to the final round of the Indigo Conference.

"Will the competitors please enter the stadium at this time?"

Ash stood up and turned to his favorite electric friend.

"Ready?"

"Pika!"

"Alright buddy, let's capture the dream."


	2. Ash vs Kamilla

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the final round of the Indigo Conference to begin!"

Once again the audience erupted with applause.

"Now let's give a warm welcome to our two competitors! From the Seafoam Islands… the Wonder girl of Kanto… Kamilla Hudgens!"

Half the audience cheered as Kamilla entered the arena.

"And from Pallet Town… the Pokémon trainer who never goes down without a fight… Please welcome Ash Ketchum!"

As Ash and Pikachu entered they were also greeted with great applause by the audience. Ash couldn't believe how many people had come to watch this match. In the stands he saw his mother, Professor Oak, Tracey, Gary, Brock, and plenty of people whose names he didn't immediately remember, but knew from all the adventures he had over the years. The Elite Four was also watching from their box seats.

"Pika! Pika!"

"What is it Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

Pikachu was pointing somewhere in the stands and looked very excited.

"Holy crap! Is that Misty?"

Misty was the first person Ash met on his Pokémon journey. He hadn't seen her for a couple years, but he never expected her to look this different. She had grown her hair out... but that wasn't the only thing that had grown.

"Wow…"

"Pika-Pika-Pikachu!"

Pikachu's name may have been the only thing it could say. But being with it for eight years made such a bond that Ash could usually tell what he was trying to say.

"Okay, calm down."

Ash smiled and waved at Misty, and she waved back.

"Before we begin the match, the two competitors will shake hands."

The announcer's words brought Ash back to Earth.

"Oh right, the match."

"As we've seen over the past few weeks, both these two are very skilled Pokémon trainers, but only one will be crowned this year's champion!"

Ash and Kamilla met in the center of the arena and shook hands.

"Ash, these people came to see a Pokémon battle, so let's give them one they'll never forget."

"My thoughts exactly. I'm sure they're very eager to see what Pokémon you've brought to this match, especially since you haven't used the same ones more than once throughout this whole tournament."

"All my Pokémon are good, but I've saved the best for last."

Ash noticed that there was a Master Ball attached to Kamilla's necklace. He could only imagine what kind of Pokémon was inside it.

"Well we better get started before they riot. Good luck, you're going to need it."

"Good luck to you too… And may the best trainer win."

"I intend to."

Ash and Kamilla walked to their respective sides of the arena.

"Before we begin let's review the rules. There is no time limit and both trainers will each use six Pokémon. Your Pokémon is eliminated from the match when you recall it, if it's knocked out, if it falls asleep, or if it refuses to battle. Are the trainers ready?"

Ash and Kamilla both nodded.

"Very well…"

A drum roll started playing as Ash and Kamilla reached for their first Poké Balls, anything to build up the suspense.

"You may begin!"

"I choose Umbreon!"

Ash had heard that Kamilla's grandmother bred Eevees. It wasn't a surprise that she had used just about all of Eevee's evolved forms throughout the tournament, and this Umbreon completed the set.

"Okay… I choose Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba-saur!"

"It seems that both trainers have started small, but if there's one thing we've learned here at the Indigo Conference it's that sometimes small things pack big wallops."

Bulbasaur may not have ever evolved because he was uncomfortable with it for some reason, but he was still a very strong fighter. Ash had already used Torterra, and he wanted to try and use Kamilla's own tactic against her, she might also underestimate Bulbasaur since he had never evolved.

"Bulbasaur, use your Razor Leaf attack!"

"Umbreon, Quick Attack!"

Umbreon moved fast enough to dodge Bulbasaur's attack.

"Bulbasaur, try a Seed Bomb attack!"

Bulbasaur fired several seeds out of the bulb on his back, when they hit the ground they detonated, but once again Umbreon dodged them all.

"Shoot, this isn't working… Bulbasaur, grab it with your Vine Whip!"

"Bulba-saur!"

Umbreon was quick, but Bulbasaur managed to grab it.

"Ha! We've got you now!"

"Umbreon, bite!"

Umbreon bit Bulbasaur's vine.

"Bulba!"

"Now use your Faint Attack!"

Umbreon charged at Bulbasaur from one side, then it disappeared and reappeared on the other side and rammed into him.

"Alright that's it… Time to use the big gun. Bulbasaur, use your Solar Beam!"

Since Ash knew they'd be battling at night, he had Bulbasaur store energy during day for his Solar Beam, and he was more than ready to use it.

"Bulba… SAUR!"

Bulbasaur fired an enormous Solar Beam, but Kamilla's Umbreon was already on the move.

"Umbreon, dodge it and use your Giga Impact!"

"Um..bre..on!"

Kamilla's Umbreon surrounded itself with energy and rammed into Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba… saur…"

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! Umbreon is the winner!"

"And Kamilla has scored first blood, but now Ash can use another Pokémon, so it's still anyone's fight."

"Bulbasaur, return."

Bulbasaur disappeared back into his Poké Ball.

"It's okay… You did your best… I'll take care of you when this is over."

Ash looked at his other Poké Balls. Once he picked one of his Pokémon he couldn't switch without that Pokémon being eliminated from the match, and he had no idea what other Pokémon Kamilla would use.

"_Okay… I'll just pick something that I know can beat Umbreon and take a beating."_

"Now that Bulbasaur has been defeated, which Pokémon will Ash use now?"

"I choose you!"

Ash threw his Poké Ball and something big came out.

"Snor-lax!"

"Well this isn't going to be good." said Kamilla.

"Whoa! Ash Ketchum has called on one of the heaviest Pokémon in world! A Snorlax!"

"_Hmm… My Umbreon might not be able to damage that Snorlax with its basic attacks, but it's also much faster than that thing, so he shouldn't be able to beat her either."_

"Snorlax, use your Ice Beam!"

"Shoot! I forgot that Snorlax was capable of learning long ranged attacks as well! Umbreon, dodge it!"

Kamilla's Umbreon was fast enough to dodge Snorlax's attacks, but Ash wasn't too worried about that.

"_Kamilla can't call Umbreon back without it being eliminated from the battle. Sooner or later she'll have to go on the offensive, and when she does Snorlax and I will have a little surprise for her."_

Eventually Kamilla couldn't take it anymore. Umbreon couldn't just dodge Snorlax's attacks all night, they had to do something.

"Umbreon, use your Giga Impact!"

"Um-bre-on!"

Umbreon covered itself with energy and charged at Snorlax, but when it hit his belly it sank in, then it bounced out and into the air.

"Shoot…"

"Now Snorlax! Use your Focus Blast!"

Snorlax put his hands together and started to conjure a ball of energy.

"Snor… LAX!"

Snorlax fired the ball of energy and it struck Umbreon dead-on.

"Umbreon is unable to battle! Snorlax is the winner!"

"Way to go Snorlax! Keep this up and I'm sure they'll have a big buffet waiting for you when we get home."

"Snor-lax!"

"What Snorlax lacks in speed he makes up for with endurance!" said the announcer "How can Kamilla possibly hope to bring it down?"

As much as Kamilla hated to admit it, the announcer was right. Snorlax wouldn't be easy to take down the usual way.

"Hmm… There's more than one way to eliminate an opponent's Pokémon in this tournament." she said as she took out another Poké Ball "Go Altaria!"

"It's Altaria! It seems Kamilla wants to take this battle to the skies! But can any of its attacks be used to knock out an opponent as tough as Snorlax?"

"_Yes, but not what you're thinking."_

"Altaria is both a dragon and flying type… Big mistake." said Ash "Snorlax, use your Ice Beam!"

Snorlax fired its Ice Beam at Altaria, but it was too fast and dodged the attack.

"Snorlax, try again!"

"Altaria, start singing!"

As Kamilla's Altaria dodged Snorlax's attacks it started to sing. Snorlax started to look drowsier with each passing second.

"Snor… lax."

Snorlax fell on its back.

"Snorlax has fallen asleep! Altaria is the winner!"

"Ugh… Snorlax return…"

Snorlax returned to his Poké Ball.

"I thought you said you wanted to make this a battle these people wouldn't forget." said Ash.

"I did, but I'd also like to win. Tell you what, to avoid being redundant I won't do that again. My Altaria doesn't need to sing all her opponent's to sleep to beat them."

Bulbasaur may have never evolved, but some of Ash's other Pokémon had. This one would do the trick.

"I choose you, Garchomp!"

Garchomp appeared and gave a loud roar.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's another fully evolved dragon Pokémon! But which one is the better?!"

"Garchomp may be tough on the ground, but my Altaria commands the skies, giving her an unbeatable advantage. Altaria, use your Dragon Pulse!"

"Garchomp, dig underground!"

Before Altaria's attack could hit, Garchomp had already burrowed underground. Kamilla knew that it would only be a matter of time before it dug a tunnel to Altaria and attacked.

"Wait… Of course! Altaria, fly!

Altaria flew a good thirty feet into the air.

"How do you like them apples?"

"Ladies and gentlemen it looks like we have a standoff! If Garchomp comes out from under the ground it will be vulnerable to an attack from Altaria, but if Garchomp doesn't come out there's no way Altaria can attack it."

A couple years ago this situation would have taken Ash by surprise, but after all this time training Pokémon he had learned to plan ahead. He knew exactly what to do.

"Garchomp, use your Flamethrower, attack pattern delta!"

"What?"

Huge streams of fire started erupting out of the ground in what seemed like a random places. Kamilla's Altaria didn't know which way to go.

"Now Garchomp! Use your Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp shot out of the ground like a rocket covered in blue energy and rammed into Altaria, it came crashing to the ground.

"Now finish it off with Draco Meteor!"

Garchomp fired a ball of orange energy from its mouth that flew into the air and exploded, and then many smaller orbs rained down on Altaria.

"Altaria is unable to battle! Garchomp is the winner!"

Garchomp's roar was silenced by the applause of the crowd.

"Both trainers have had two of their Pokémon eliminated, but can they keep this up? What strategies do Ash and Kamilla have to stay in the game?"

Kamilla looked at the Master Ball on her necklace. She kept it there because this Pokémon was very close to her heart.

"_You're the only strategy I need… But it's not time yet."_

Kamilla looked at Ash's Garchomp. She was saving her secret weapon for last, one of her Pokémon probably wouldn't be able to inflict any damage at all due to the type disadvantage, and if Garchomp felt it was in danger it could just burrow underground again.

"_Wait a minute… I know…"_

Kamilla pulled out another Poké Ball.

"I choose Nidoqueen!"

Kamilla's Nidoqueen appeared in the ring and growled.

"And Kamilla's third Pokémon is a Nidoqueen! I've seen plenty of these in my time, and trust me when I say when trained properly they are a force to be reckoned with!"

"You don't know the half of it." said Kamilla "Nidoqueen, use your Ice Beam!"

"Oh no…"

Being a half dragon half ground Pokémon, Garchomp had a double weakness to ice type attacks. He did his best to dodge Nidoqueen's attacks, but Ash could see that his Pokémon was starting to panic.

"Garchomp, dig underground!"

"Gotcha."

Kamilla waited until Ash's Garchomp had submerged.

"Nidoqueen, use your Earthquake!"

Nidoqueen jumped into the air and slammed back down on the ground. It sent out a huge shockwave that shook the whole stadium and caused the ground to crack. Garchomp came flying out of the ground screaming.

"Garchomp!"

"Now Nidoqueen, Ice Beam!"

Kamilla's Nidoqueen fired it's Ice Beam and struck Garchomp, freezing it in a block of ice.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! Nidoqueen is the winner!"

"The Pokémon can't seem to stay in the ring today! Kamilla has successfully managed to eliminate three of Ash's Pokémon while he's only been able to eliminate two of hers! Which Pokémon will he use now?"

"_Nidoqueen is a half ground half poison Pokémon, but it's capable of a variety of attacks… No matter, I came prepared."_

Ash took the Lure Ball that he had on his belt.

"I choose you, Feraligatr!"

"Feraligatoor!"

"Ash Ketchum has opted for another fully evolved Pokémon, the fearsome Feraligatr! And what makes this Pokémon even scarier is that it has a type advantage over Kamilla's Nidoqueen!"

"True, but I taught my Nidoqueen an attack to combat Pokémon like this. Nidoqueen, use your Thunderbolt!"

Nidoqueen started to channel energy until electricity started dancing around it's body.

"Uh oh! It looks like Kamilla's Nidoqueen has been trained to use electric attacks! This looks bad for Feraligatr!"

"Saw it coming."

Ash waited until Kamilla's Nidoqueen fired the bolt from it's horn.

"Feraligatr, use Protect!"

Feraligatr threw his arms out to either side and created a barrier of energy without a second to spare. The bolt of lightning bounced right off it.

"Oooo, that was a close one!"

"Now Feraligatr, use Super Power!"

"Gaa-tor!"

As Feraligatr charged across the field his body became outlined with a blue glow. When he reached the other side he punched Nidoqueen in the face and sent her flying. Nidoqueen got back up, but she didn't really have a chance to collect her senses.

"Now Feraligatr, use your Crunch attack!"

Feraligatr charged over and bit Nidoqueen in the neck.

"Nidoqueen, knock it back with your Double Kick!"

Kamilla's Nidoqueen must've had really strong legs, because it sent Feraligatr flying, but he refused to stay down.

"Now zap it with your Thunderbolt!"

"Feraligatr, use Protect!"

Once again Ash's Feraligatr created a barrier to protect itself just in time.

"Now finish it with Hydro Pump!"

"Gaaa-TOR!"

Feraligatr opened his mouth and blasted Nidoqueen with a fierce burst of water that sent Nidoqueen into the wall. Moments later it slid to the ground unconscious.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle! Feraligatr is the winner!"

"Hmm… That's one tough lizard you've got there… Bet let's see how that beast of yours fairs against my beauty."

Kamilla took out a Dive Ball.

"I choose you, Milotic!"

Kamilla's Milotic appeared in the center of the arena.

"Oh my gosh! Ladies and gentlemen it's not just a breathtakingly beautiful Milotic, it's a different color!"

"A Milotic, are we having a Pokémon battle or a beauty pageant?" asked Ash.

"She has beauty and brawn, but she only needs one to beat your Feraligatr. Milotic, use Attract!"

Milotic winked at Feraligatr and multiple pink hearts were released from it's body. For a moment it seemed like Feraligatr was struggling with his senses.

"Fight it Feraligatr! Use your Crunch attack!"

When Feraligatr opened his eyes again his jaw dropped, but he made no effort to attack.

"In case you didn't hear me… I said, use your Crunch attack!"

Feraligatr just folded his arms and shook his head.

"Oh give me a break…"

"Feraligatr refuses to battle! Milotic is the winner!"

_"Serious Déjà vu."_ thought Ash as he called Feraligatr back and placed his Lure Ball back on his belt.

"Ash Ketchum is just two Pokémon away from defeat! He better choose his next Pokémon carefully or it could cost him the entire match!"

"Don't worry, I won't do that again. I wouldn't want to become the regional champion just by either putting your Pokémon to sleep or making them fall for mine."

"_Maybe the only reason she's using these tactics is because she's getting desperate… No that can't be the case… She hasn't lost her cool since this match started. I'll bet even if I get by this Milotic of hers she'll have a really nasty surprise waiting for me… The announcer's right, the next Pokémon I choose could very well cost me the entire match…"_

"Pika…"

Little bolts of electricity started dancing around Pikachu's cheeks.

"No Pikachu, not yet."

"Pi?"

"I know Milotic is a water Pokémon, but I think Kamilla's just trying to draw you out."

"Pika-pika-pikachu!"

"Calm down, you'll get your chance don't you worry. But for now just let me and our old friend here take care of this."

"Pika-pika!"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." said Ash as he pulled out the last Poké Ball on his belt "I choose you, Charizard!"

When Charizard appeared in the arena he gave a loud roar and shot a huge stream of fire into the air.

"A big surprise! Ash Ketchum has chosen a Charizard! But fire type Pokémon are weak against water types! What could he possibly be thinking?!"

"Interesting choice." said Kamilla "Isn't that the same Charizard that got you eliminated from your first tournament?"

"Your point? That's history. Charizard and I are best friends now, and besides… He's ready to show off some new powers."

"Is he now? I guess we'll see if they're any good against my Milotic."

"Charizard, you know what to do."

Charizard gave him a thumbs up.

"Milotic, blast it with your Hydro Pump!"

Milotic fired a powerful Hydro Pump, but Charizard quickly took to the air and dodged it.

"Milotic, fire again!"

Milotic tired using its Hydro Pump attack again and again, but Charizard was much too fast for it.

"Too bad your aim needs work." said Ash "Now Charizard, use Sunny Day!"

Charizard opened his mouth and fired a huge white orb into the night sky. In a matter of moments it stopped in mid-air and started shining brightly, and Charizard began to absorb the energy his synthetic sun was giving off.

"Now Charizard… Use your Solar Beam!"

"Solar Beam?"

Charizard swooped down from the sky, opened his mouth and fired a bright beam of energy that struck Milotic dead-on.

"Now finish it with Fire Blast!"

Charizard fired a star shaped blast of fire from his mouth, and when it struck Kamilla's Milotic it screamed out in pain.

"It's a fish fry!"

"Milotic is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!"

The crowd was really starting to go nuts. The action hadn't stopped since the match began, and now Ash and Kamilla both had only two Pokémon left.

_"Alright… Ash is currently using Charizard, and I'm fairly certain his sixth Pokémon is Pikachu… And I'm still saving the best for last."_ thought Kamilla playing with the Master Ball on her necklace _"I guess it's time to fight fire with fire."_

Kamilla pulled out another Poké Ball.

"Go Blaziken!"

"Blaazi-kaan!"

"Incredible! To combat Ash's Charizard Kamilla has opted for the fiery Blaziken! Both trainers are down to just two Pokémon each, so you know this fight is really about to heat up!"

The last time Charizard had fought a Blaziken had been at the Silver Conference, he may have lost, but that was a long time ago.

"Blaziken, use your Blaze Kick!"

"Charizard, fly!"

Before Blaziken could make contact Charizard was already in the air.

"Blaziken, use your Sky Uppercut and get after him!"

"Blaazi-kaan!"

Blaziken jumped in the air, but before his attack could make contact Charizard caught it by the hand.

"Now Charizard, Seismic Toss!"

Charizard span around in the air rapidly until it finally threw Blaziken to the ground.

"Now finish it off with Fire Blast!"

Even though it was a fire type, Blaziken yelled when Charizard's attack struck it. Just like that it was over.

"_All that training in the Charicific Valley has really paid off."_

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!"

All the people in the arena who were rooting for Ash stood up and applauded.

"Just one more! Just one more! Just one more!"

"That's right folks! Now Ash Ketchum is just one Pokémon away from becoming this year's champion! But can Kamilla possibly make a comeback?

"I can and I will… It's time."

Kamilla took the Master Ball from her necklace.

"I hope you're ready Ash…" she said as she pressed the button on the Master Ball causing it to convert to it's full size "I saved the best for last."


	3. The Last Round

"_What could Kamilla's final Pokémon be?" _thought Ash _"Good enough that she needed a Master Ball to catch it… It has to be something either really powerful or really tough like an Alakazam, a Gengar, or a Tyranitar… Nah, that doesn't seem the kind of Pokémon a girl like her would use… Maybe it's a Dragonite or something."_

"I choose you!"

Kamilla threw her Master Ball into the arena and it was bathed in a white light.

"Meeeeew."

"What?!"

When the light faded Ash couldn't believe his eyes. The Pokémon that came out of Kamilla's Master Ball was the legendary Pokémon Mew.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Ladies and gentlemen if I weren't seeing it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it. For her last Pokémon Kamilla has called on the legendary Mew! Never before in all my years here at the Indigo Stadium have I ever seen a Pokémon this rare! This is history in the making people!"

Unknown to everyone in the stadium, someone was watching the match from behind the stadium lights so they couldn't see him.

"Mew? I thought they only appeared to humans who of pure heart… I guess Kamilla fit the bill… Ash certainly has his work cut out for him."

"Okay… It's a Mew… A legendary Pokémon that can learn just about any attack… But we've come this far and we're not going to blow it! Right Charizard?"

Charizard's response was a loud roar.

Mew floated next to Kamilla to listen to her instructions.

"Okay, here's the situation; it's the bottom of the ninth, and we need two outs. Do you think you can take him?"

Mew looked at Ash's Charizard, and then it turned back to Kamilla and nodded.

"And don't worry."

Kamilla pulled Mew close and gave it a hug.

"I'll still love you even if we don't win."

"Mew."

"Awwwww…"

"Okay, now do what you do best."

"Mew!"

"It's Mew versus Charizard! If Kamilla loses this round then Ash will be our new champion, but don't let Mew's size fool you, I'll bet it's ready to show off an impressive display of attacks!"

"Charizard, use your Flamethrower!"

"Mew, use Protect!"

Before Charizard's attack hit Mew shrouded itself in a pink energy bubble. When it was over Mew emerged from the flames unscathed.

"Copycat!"

"Sorry Ash, but a good idea is a good idea. Speaking of which, here's another one. Mew, use Stone Edge!"

Two rings formed around Mew, and then the rings started glowing and formed into chunks of stone.

"Oh crap. Charizard, fly!"

"Open fire!"

Mew sent the stones flying at Charizard, and despite his speed he was unable to dodge them.

"Charizard fight backl! Use your Heat Wave!"

The orb created by Charizard's Sunny Day attack was still giving off energy. Charizard gathered that energy to create a red-orange ball in his mouth, the ball then released a wind of flames at Mew. The attack broke Mew's concentration and it stopped throwing stones.

"Now Charizard, use your Steel Wing attack!"

Charizard's wings started to glow white, then he swooped down after Mew.

"Gotta time this just right… Mew, use your Mega Punch!"

At the last second Mew punched Charizard so hard that he was sent somersaulting in the opposite direction.

"Who knew such a small Pokémon could pack such a punch. Charizard, use Overheat!"

Charizard's body started glowing red, and then he fired a huge blast of fire Mew.

"Mew, use Protect!"

But Mew didn't raise the barrier in time.

"Mew!"

"Oh my! This could be it ladies and gentlemen!"

Kamilla's Mew was on the ground, there were several burn marks on its fur.

"_Come on…"_

Much to everyone's surprise Mew got up and started glowing, the burn marks on its fur disappeared.

"Oh great… And that was Charizard's best attack, and he can only use it once."

"It looks I spoke too soon!" said the announcer "It seems it will take more than a full power Overheat to keep this Pokémon down!"

"You don't know the half of it." said Kamilla "Mew, use your Ancient Power!"

Mew conjured a glowing ball of energy and fired it at Charizard.

"Charizard, get out of there!"

Charizard took to the air, but Mew used its psychic powers to remotely control its attack. Ash could tell that Charizard was still drained from using his Overheat. It was only a matter of time.

"Charizard!"

When the attack hit Charizard was sent crashing to the ground. He tried his best to get up, but was unable to do so. The energy sphere he created with Sunny Day faded away as he stumbled back to the ground.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Mew is the winner!"

"Both trainers are down to their last Pokémon! It all comes down to this! Ash or Kamilla, who will claim victory?"

"One all… this is the decider… victory or death… okay then… Pikachu, it's your turn."

"Pika!"

Despite the beating Charizard had just taken, Pikachu looked like he was ready for anything.

"Pikachu, it's been eight years since the day I received you from Professor Oak… We've been through so much since then… And now we've reached the final round of the Indigo Conference, it's just you and me against Kamilla and her Mew for the championship title. I just want you to remember, if you win we go back to Pallet and celebrate like there's no tomorrow… If you lose…"

"Pika-Pika-Pika-Chu-Pika-Pika-Chu?"

"No I won't take you guys out to the other side of the region and leave you there." he laughed "I still take you back home to celebrate, there's always next year, so just go out there and do your best."

"Pika!"

Pikachu dashed into the arena with sparks flying from his cheeks.

"This is it! Pikachu versus Mew! Who will be left standing?!"

"Pikachu, use your Agility!"

Pikachu started running in circles around Mew until it looked like there was four of him.

"I hope that's confusing enough. Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Mew, use Protect!"

Pikachu covered it's body with electricity and jumped at Mew, but before it could make contact Mew raised its barrier. Pikachu hit the barrier and was sent flying in the opposite direction.

"You'll have to do better than that." said Kamilla "Hey Mew, let's spice things up a bit… Use your Metronome."

Mew's fingers started glowing and it waved them back and forth.

"Metronome? Oh great, that means it's going to use a random move, and it could be anything."

Ash could hear his heart pounding as Mew continued to wave its fingers back and forth, after a few seconds that seemed to last forever it stopped.

"Mew! Mew! Mew!"

Mew started jumping up and down like it was exercising.

"What the heck?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, when a Pokémon uses Metronome it uses a move at random, unfortunately it looks like Kamilla's Mew is imitating Magikarp."

"How embarrassing…" said Kamilla slapping herself in the forehead.

"Pikachu, use your Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-ka-chuuuu!"

"Mew, teleport!"

Mew teleported out of the way before Pikachu's attack hit.

"Pikachu, try it again!"

Pikachu tried blasting Mew again and again, but each time it just disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. Eventually it started giggling.

"It's playing with us!"

"Alright Mew, let's wrap this up. Use your Mega Punch!"

Mew disappeared and reappeared behind Pikachu, then it beat him into the air.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu came crashing to the ground.

"Could this be it?"

Suddenly a lot of people in the stands started chanting Pikachu's name.

"Pi-ka… Pi-ka… Pikachu!"

Just like that Pikachu jumped back on his feet.

"Unbelievable! Ladies and gentlemen, Pikachu refuses to stay down!"

"That thing's either really determined or really stubborn." said Kamilla "Mew, use your Ice Beam!"

"Pikachu, dodge it!"

Mew opened its mouth and started firing beams of energy at Pikachu, but when Pikachu dodged them they hit the ground and created little towers of ice. It was getting more and more difficult for Pikachu to maneuver as more of these ice towers were created.

"Now Mew, use Earthquake!"

"Oh no! Pikachu, jump!"

Mew jumped in the air and stomped hard on the ground sending out a huge shockwave, but before the shockwave could reach Pikachu he sprang up into the air.

"Now Pikachu, use your Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail started glowing white, and then he did somersaults to propel himself toward Mew. But before the attack hit Mew just teleported again.

"_Shoot! Pikachu's tough, but we're never going to win if we can't touch Mew…"_

Ash couldn't believe how close he was to the championship title, but Kamilla and her Mew were proving to be one tough wall. He looked around at all the people in the stadium who were cheering him on.

"Go Ash go! Go Ash go!"

"There must be a way… if only there was a way for us to… wait a minute… That's it! Pikachu!"

"Pi?"

"I think it's time to use… the big one."

Pikachu smiled.

"Pi-ka."

Pikachu's eyes and tail started to glow a bright blue, then he started swinging his tail around in seemingly random directions.

"Okay… what are they doing?" asked Kamilla.

"Mew?"

Suddenly there was a loud rumble in the distance, and Kamilla felt a drop of water trickling down her face.

"Huh? Is it starting to rain? Impossible, there's not a cloud in the…"

Kamilla looked up and saw that the starry night sky had been filled with storm clouds. In a matter of moments it started to downpour.

"Rain Dance!"

"Alright Pikachu it's now or never, Thunder!"

Pikachu's body started to surge with electricity.

"Pi…ka… CHU!"

Pikachu fired a huge burst of electricity up into the clouds. For a few moments nothing happened, then the mother of all lightning bolts came falling out of the sky.

"Mew, protect!"

But Mew wasn't able to raise the barrier in time. The lightening bolt shook the entire stadium and many of the spectators screamed, but just like an explosion it was over in an instant.

"Wow… That was wicked." said Ash getting on his feet.

"WHAT A BLAST! Ladies and gentlemen that was by far the most powerful Thunder attack I've ever seen in my entire life!"

"It's over… it has to be…"

When the smoke cleared Pikachu was still standing and Mew was lying motionless on the ground. Some static danced off its fur, and then it started to levitate into the air.

"What? No way!"

"Mew… Mew… Meeeeeww."

Exhausted and out of strength, Mew fell back to the ground.

"MEW IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THIS YEAR'S REGIONAL CHAMPION IS ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN!"

The audience erupted into applause and the air was filled with confetti. As Ash ran over to Pikachu and picked him up.

"We did it!"

"Pika!"

Kamilla rushed over to Mew and took it in her arms; it was then that she realized it was crying.

"Mew… Mew…"

"Shh… It's okay… You were great… We can try again next year. I'll take you home and get you fixed up in no time."

"Kamilla, is it okay?"

"Mew's fine… That's some Pikachu you've got there."

"Don't sell yourself short; your Mew is one of the toughest opponents we've ever faced."

"Pika-chu"

"Well, we'll be even tougher next year. Congratulations."

Meanwhile at Team Rocket's secret headquarters Giovanni had been watching the whole battle on his computer. It was a real shame he had never gotten his hands on that Pikachu, but it didn't really matter anymore.

"Celebrate while you can… Soon the whole world will be screaming a different name."

He pulled up another window on the computer.

"Namba, is everything ready?"

"Yes Mr. Giovanni, the machine has been finished on time and under budget. Good thing too, I wasn't sure how much longer we could keep that… that… thing… sedated."

"Excellent… Everything is proceeding as planned… It's nice to know that not everyone who works for me is as incompetent as those bumbling idiots were… Tell your men to be on standby."

"Yes sir."

"It won't be long now." said Giovanni as he stroked his Persian's fur.


	4. My how you have changed

After the closing ceremony Ash had to fight his way past a mob of reporters and fans, but eventually he managed to make it back home to Pallet Town.

"I still can't believe my little Pokémon Master is the regional champion!"

"Mom, you just said that five minutes ago."

"Well it's not every day that your little baby becomes a celebrity."

Celebrity was right. Since he got home Ash had been calls from Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and dozens of people he forgot he knew. His mom had to disconnect the phone so they could get some sleep.

"Oh, before I forget, Misty told me to give you this."

"Misty?"

"Yes, she caught me at the stadium and gave it to me."

She handed Ash a plain envelope with his name on it.

"Now be sure to get plenty of sleep. You wouldn't want look too tired for the party tomorrow would you?"

"No mom, I wouldn't."

"Good night Ash, I love you."

"Love you too."

Finally alone in his room Ash fell back on top of his bed.

"Phew… What a day…"

"Pika-chu."

"But we did it… Same old mom though… Now, let's see what's inside."

Ash opened the envelope and found a message inside.

**When your mom goes to sleep come north of Pallet, you know the place.**

**P.S. Bring your Pokémon**

"Hey Pikachu, still got some energy left in you?"

"Pika!"

"Okay then, let's go!"

When they were sure that his mom was asleep and there were no fans or paparazzi about, Ash and Pikachu snuck out. It was late so Ash didn't want to bother Professor Oak by requesting an exchange of Pokémon. The ones he had with him were still a little beat from the match, but fortunately he never went anywhere without a couple potions, so some of them were back up to speed in no time. When they were a safe distance from the house he called on Charizard and they flew off.

"_Of course I know the place." _thought Ash looking at the note _"She's referring to the place where we first met. It's one of those things that's impossible to forget."_

Misty was the first person Ash had met on his Pokémon journey. He and Pikachu had been running from a flock of angry Spearows, and then they escaped to Viridian City and…

"_Oh man… I hope she doesn't bring that up."_

For a while Ash had been wondering if he and Pikachu were cursed. Almost every time he met a girl at the start of a journey he and Pikachu ended up destroying their bike. During their time together Misty had brought it up more than any girl Ash had traveled with. But Misty's bike had been repaired by the Nurse Joy in Viridian City before they parted, so she probably wouldn't bring it up.

"_I certainly hope so…"_

It wasn't long until they came to the river.

"Wow, this place looks very different at night… With the stars and the moon… it's kinda… romantic…"

It took Ash a minute to process what he had just said.

"What? What am I thinking? What's wrong with me?"

"Pi?"

"Never mind. Charizard, set us down there."

For some reason since the match Misty was the only thing Ash could think about. At first he didn't know why aside from the fact that he hadn't seen her in so long, but then he remembered the lecture his mother had given him on puberty a few years ago.

"_You're not a little boy anymore, you're becoming a man. Now there are going to be a few side effects. Let's see… You may experience some body odor and acne, and I've already noticed a change in your voice. Pretty soon you're going to get hair in funny places and start thinking about girls,your bones will get a little bigger, your muscles will grow, and finally your… your reproductive organs are going to get a little bigger."_

"_My what?"_

Unfortunately Ash's mother forgot that she hadn't given him the lecture on reproduction yet. That was one hell of a night.

"_She's a good friend and I just haven't seen her in a long time, that's it."_

They touched down on the side of the river, but Ash didn't see anyone around.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Suddenly Ash and Pikachu both heard a twig snap. Pikachu was the first to move.

"PI-KA!"

"Oh, hi Pikachu!"

Maybe it was just the hormones or something, but whatever the reason Ash wished he was in Pikachu's position right now.

"Do I get a hug?"

"Ash! It's been far too long!"

Much to his surprise Ash did get hug, and even though he had told himself that reason he felt this way was because she was a dear friend he hadn't seen in a while, it was hard not to admit that he felt a disturbance in his pants.

"I still can't believe it. Look at you, regional champion!"

"Well you know how I've been, how about you?"

"What happened to your voice?"

"My voice?"

"Yeah, you sound a lot more… manly than I remember."

"Are you saying I used to sound like a girl?"

"No, I'm just saying your voice sounds a lot deeper than it used to… I like it."

"Well… That's puberty for you…" he said blushing "So how are things at the Cerulean Gym?"

"It's been great… A little boring but I can't complain. My sisters are writing a musical."

"I thought you guys already did shows."

"Underwater ballets and musicals are two different things Ash."

"What's the difference?"

"In a ballet nobody talks, in a musical everyone sings."

"I see… So are you enjoying the lime light?"

"It's alright, but like I said doing the same routine over and over again does get a little boring. But I guess it is better than worrying about running into Team Rocket every ten minutes. Speaking of which, how are they?"

"I don't really know… we haven't seen them in a while… a couple months actually."

"A couple months? When I was traveling with you we encountered them almost on a daily basis…"

"Yeah, and they always failed. I don't know how their boss ever put up with it."

"If you were the Rocket boss what would you do about them?"

"Well if had a group of stooges who kept failing time and time again, not to mention never paying off their debts, I'd fly the three of them to some random rock in the middle of nowhere to rot in peace."

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

They both laughed.

"I still can't believe how much you've changed Ash…"

"So Misty… Why did you call me way out here in the middle of the night?"

"Well tomorrow is going to be a little chaotic." she said pulling out a Poké Ball "And I wanted to get you alone to see firsthand just how much you and your Pokémon have changed."

"Oh I see… It has been awhile since we fought seriously."

"Too long."

"Uh… Some of my Pokémon aren't back to a hundred percent yet. Snorlax is fast asleep, Garchomp has a case of hypothermia, and I don't think Pikachu wants to fight you. So why don't we keep this three on three?"

"Sure."

Ash and Misty stood on some rocks in the middle of the river for their battle.

"When we first met here you were just a ten year old boy who didn't have a clue."

Ash had a comeback for that, but something prevented him from saying it.

"Yes, but now I'm the regional champion."

"And if you lose here to girl, at least no one will know about it."

"Fat chance of that happening."

"Bring it on."

"Ladies first."

"I choose Starmie!"

Misty's Starmie appeared on one of the rocks in-between her and Ash.

"Still using that one eh? In that case, I choose Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba-saur!"

"Bulbasaur? Ash, you're getting a little too predictable."

"Hey, it's late and I didn't want to bother Professor Oak."

"I guess you're right… Anyway… Starmie, Rapid Spin!"

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"

Starmie started spinning rapidly enough to propel itself in the air and came at Bulbasaur like a boomerang. Bulbasaur tried to smack it with his vines, but it was too fast.

"Now Starmie, Tackle it!"

"Gotta time this just right… Bulbasaur, use Energy Ball!"

The bulb on Bulbasaur's back started glowing, then he opened his mouth and fired a green ball of energy at Starmie before it tackled him. Starmie fell into the water, but then it quickly jumped out and flew back to he rock it had been standing on.

"Clever, but let's see how well your Bulbasaur can swim. Starmie, Power Gem!"

The gemstone at the center of Starmie's body began to glow. A huge orange ball of energy started to form in front of it and grow. When it was big enough Starmie launched the attack.

"Bulbasaur, jump!"

Bulbasaur used his vines to smack the rock he was standing on and propelled himself into the air just in time to dodge Starmie's attack.

"Now Bulbasaur, use your Seed Bomb!"

Bulbasaur fired several glowing seeds from the bulb on his back, Starmie did it's best to dodge them, but one seed found its mark. It landed on the center of Starmie's body and exploded. Starmie dropped into the river, a few moments later it rose back to the surface, but the gem on its body was flashing.

"Looks like I win the first round." said Ash.

"Don't get too comfortable. Starmie, return!"

Misty took out a Dive Ball.

"I think it's time I showed you one of my newer Pokémon."

Misty took on some kind of pose as she prepared to throw the Dive Ball.

"_Oh man, that is hot!"_

"I choose Gorebyss!"

Misty's Gorebyss appeared in the river.

"Gooore-byyysss!"

"A Gorebyss eh?"

Ash took out his Pokédex for a quick review.

"Gorebyss, the South Sea Pokémon, one of the evolved forms of Clamperl. Although Gorebyss is the very picture of elegance and beauty while swimming, it is also cruel. When it spots prey, this Pokémon inserts its thin mouth into the prey's body and drains the prey of its body fluids. Its body is built to withstand the enormous pressure of water at incredible depths. Because of this, this Pokémon's body is unharmed by ordinary attacks."

"Well in that case… Bulbasaur, return!"

Ash placed Bulbasaur's Poké Ball back on his belt and pulled out the Lure Ball.

"I guess it's time to fight fire with fire. Or should I say water with water. I choose Feraligatr!"

"Feraleee-gatooor!"

"That eel of yours may be tough, but I'll bet it's no match for my Feraligatr."

"That overgrown handbag won't be able to touch her. Gorebyss, use your Ice Beam!"

"Feraligatr, dive!"

Feraligatr dove into the water before Gorebyss' attack could hit.

"Now give it taste of your Superpower!"

Feraligatr started swimming toward Gorebyss at full speed.

"Now I've got you! Gorebyss, use your Psychic!"

Gorebyss' eyes started to glow a bright blue, then Feraligatr became started to glow the same color, then he stopped in his tracks.

"What? She's taught it to use Psychic attacks?"

"That's right Mr. Champion. Now Gorebyss, throw Feraligatr in the air!"

Feraligatr was sent flying. Misty waited until it was coming down before she made her next move.

"Now Gorebyss, use your Giga Impact!"

"Gooore-byyysss!"

Gorebyss shot into the air surrounded by energy and rammed into Feraligatr's gut as he fell back into the water. Moments later Feraligatr crawled out onto one of the rocks in the river, but he was clutching his chest.

"Time out! Feraligatr, are you okay?"

"Gaaa-toor."

"It's okay you don't have to fight anymore… Looks like that Gorebyss is tougher than I thought, I should've expected that from a great water Pokémon trainer like you."

Misty blushed.

"Oh… uh… thanks."

"But let's see how well they do against this guy? Go Charizard!"

Charizard appeared with a loud roar.

"Charizard? Aren't you afraid he'll get his fire extinguished?" joked Misty.

"Haven't you forgotten how he beat Kamilla's Milotic? He'll turn your water Pokémon into steam, hot air as they say."

"In that case I'll show you a new Pokémon I'm very proud of. Gorebyss, return."

Misty took out another Poké Ball.

"Go!"

There was a bright flash of light and Misty's Pokémon appeared.

"Gool-duck!"

"Golduck? Your Psyduck evolved?"

"Sure did."

"Well congratulations, but it's still no match for my Charizard."

Charizard opened his mouth to roar, then suddenly there was a loud rumble and the ground shook very violently.

"What was that?"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Never mind that, what was that?"

And that's when they saw it…


	5. Larger than Life

Ash and Misty were staring at a gigantic Pokémon that had appeared out of nowhere. To Ash it looked as big as fifteen Groudons. It had dark scaly skin, white armor-like plates on its chest, huge claws, razor sharp dorsal fins down running down its back and its tail. It also had a crown of horns on the top of its head.

"Don't… move." whispered Ash.

The Pokémon bent down and stared at them with its bright blue eyes, then it exhaled and the gust that came from its nostrils almost knocked them off their feet.

"Ash…"

"Do… not… move."

For a few long moments it just stood there and stared at them, and then it opened its mouth revealing its great big teeth.

"Pi-ka…"

"Pikachu! No!"

"CHU!"

Pikachu fired a bolt of lightning at the creature's right eye. The Pokémon stood up, threw its head back and roared.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Time to go…"

Ash and Pikachu jumped on to Charizard's back and flew across the river to the place where Misty was.

"Misty! Jump on!"

Misty recalled her Golduck and jumped on Charizard's back when they were close enough; they flew out of the way just as the huge Pokémon raised its foot and stomped on the rock Misty had been standing on.

"FLY CHARIZARD! FLY LIKE THE WIND!"

Charizard beat his wings as hard as he could, but the giant Pokémon stomped after them, causing the ground to shake as it did.

"What the hell is that thing?" screamed Misty.

"No Pokémon I know!"

Ash pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the creature.

"Pokémon unknown. No available data."

"That's not good!"

"Faster! Faster!"

Charizard was flying as fast as he could, but the gigantic Pokémon was still on their tail. Pikachu tried zapping it again, but the creature stomped on like it didn't even feel the attack.

"What the heck?"

Suddenly the creature just stopped.

"Huh?"

Much to their surprise the Pokémon just turned around and started stomping the other way.

"Why did it just give up?"

"Who cares? Let's just be glad it's going away." said Misty.

"Pika-chu."

It took him a moment, but Ash realized where the creature was going.

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"It's heading for Professor Oak's!"

It had been a long day for Professor Samuel Oak, and he knew that with the impending celebration tomorrow was going to be even longer. So he had tried his best to get some sleep, but he wasn't going to get any because the earth was shaking.

"What in the world is going on?"

"Do you think it's an earthquake Professor?" asked Tracey.

"An earthquake? In Pallet? Possible, but not likely."

Suddenly they heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Professor it's me!"

"Ash?"

"Listen I don't have time to explain! There's a big freaking unknown Pokémon stomping towards you! Evacuate now, or get pulverized!"

"Professor, he's right! Look!"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Oh my God…" said the Professor as he saw the outline of the gigantic Pokémon on the moonlit horizon.

"Professor, what Pokémon is that?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it… Ash is right; we need to evacuate the Pokémon now!"

As they ran to the Poké Ball storage room, the constant rumbling caused Professor Oak to trip down the stairs.

"Professor! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… Just help me to my desk."

Professor Oak started punching keys rapidly when he made it to the computer. Several Poké Ball transport machines flared to life and robotic hands started taking Poké Ball's from the shelves to the conveyor belts that led to them.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"It's getting closer!"

"I know!"

It took him a couple seconds, but the Professor managed to make contact with the Pokémon Centers in several cities.

"This is the Oak Pokémon Research Laboratory, a crisis situation has arisen! Initiating emergency Poké Ball transportation protocols! This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill!"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"We hear you Professor. This is the Viridian City Pokémon Center standing by, ready to receive Poké Balls."

"Pewter City Pokémon Center standing by."

"Saffron City Pokémon Center standing by."

Pokémon Centers across the region began to reply.

"How much time do you need?" asked Ash.

"We're going as fast as we can, but even at this rate it will take about fifteen minutes."

"I don't think you have fifteen minutes, that thing's coming fast!"

"I'm just telling you the facts."

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

If the creature got to Professor Oak's it would destroy the entire building, and all Ash's other Pokémon along with it, not to mention the hundreds of other Pokémon that the Professor held onto. Then Ash knew exactly what he had to do.

"Professor, Tracy, you still there?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to try and buy you some time, get the Pokémon evacuated."

"What did you say?" asked Misty as Ash put his phone away.

"Charizard, take us down!"

Charizard landed and Ash told Misty to dismount.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"If I don't do something then all those Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab are going to die! My Pokémon are there too!"

"Ash, this is insane! You'll get yourself killed!"

"I'm going!"

"Ash!"

Ash took off aboard Charizard without saying another word.

"Some things never change…" grumbled Misty.

"Okay guys, we need to distract that thing long enough for Professor Oak and Tracey to complete the evacuation. Are you with me?"

"Pi-ka!"

Charizard showed his approval with a loud roar.

"Okay! Charizard, try to get on its left hand side!"

Charizard flew as fast as he could until they reached the side of the giant Pokémon.

"Hey Godzilla! Over here!"

The Pokémon took no notice of them.

"Pikachu, try your Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-ka-chuuuuuuu!"

Pikachu's attack struck the creature in the face, but it just continued to stop on like it didn't even feel the attack.

"What? We got at least a reaction the first time you shocked it!"

"Chu-chu!"

"Okay… ugh… Charizard, use your Fire Blast!"

"VRROOOAAR!"

Charizard shot his Fire Blast attack and it struck the giant Pokémon right in the eye.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Bull's eye!"

The Pokémon turned and looked at them, they had succeeded in getting its attention, but they had also made it mad.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

The Pokémon's eyes started to glow, and then it began to create a huge ball of energy in front of it.

"Oh crap! Ancient Power! Charizard move!"

Charizard went into a dive bomb just as the creature fired its massive attack; Ash could feel it surging with power as it flew by overhead.

"Okay, pull up!"

When Charizard regained altitude Ash saw that the Pokémon had resumed its destructive path towards the lab.

"Shoot! Charizard, try another Fire Blast!"

"VRROOOAAR!"

This time Charizard's Fire Blast hit the creature in the back of the head, but like Pikachu's last Thunderbolt it either didn't feel it or just ignored it.

"Oh come on! What the fuck?!"

Suddenly three bluish beams of energy came flying at the creature from another direction, they struck it simultaneously in three different places, and wherever they struck huge chunks of ice formed on the creature.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Ice Beam?"

"Ash!"

Ash looked over in the direction the beams came from. He saw a Nidoking, a Nidoqueen, and a Blastoise, and beside them was a familiar face.

"Gary?"

"Ash! What the hell is that thing?"

"I have no idea! It appeared out of nowhere! But if we don't stop that thing before your grandpa and Tracey evacuate the lab, then lots of Pokémon are going to die."

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

The giant Pokémon engulfed itself in fire, in a matter of moments it was free of the ice.

"Shoot! Hit him again!"

All three of Gary's Pokémon used Ice Beam again, but when they struck the giant Pokémon the beams just bounced right off.

"What?"

Suddenly the giant Pokémon's horns started to glow, and then it fired a huge green ball of energy from its mouth.

"Energy Ball! Hit the deck!"

Ash, Gary, and their Pokémon all ducked for cover, but it wasn't necessary because a bright blue ball of energy came out of nowhere and deflected the Pokémon's attack.

"What the… Where did that Aura Sphere come from?"

Ash looked up and couldn't believe who was floating overhead.

"Mewtwo! Is it really you? My God, where did you come from?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and I could tell something was wrong, so I decided to drop in."

"Who's this guy?" asked Gary.

"I believe now's not the time for introductions… Have the Pokémon been evacuated yet?"

Ash pulled out his phone.

"Are you guys done yet?"

"Patience is a virtue…"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Not right now it isn't!" said Gary.

"How much time do you need?"

"We're almost done, but we're going to need about five more minutes."

"Two minutes is too long, that thing is right on top of you!"

"I'll take care of this…"

Mewtwo flew at the creature without saying another word.

"Professor we have some help out here. Just get the job done and get the hell out of there!"

Mewtwo flew at the giant Pokémon and blasted it with a barrage of Aura Spheres and Shadow Balls.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"This is one tough lizard."

The Pokémon started firing dark streams of energy from its eyes, but Mewtwo was much too fast for it.

"Ancient Power, Energy Ball, and now Night Shade? What is this thing?"

"Whatever it is, it's the most powerful Pokémon I've ever seen, not to mention the biggest."

"But where did this thing come from?"

For the next couple minutes Mewtwo continued to throw Aura Spheres and Shadow Balls at the Pokémon while it tried to blast him with its Night Shade attack, but then it just stopped and turned its attention back to the lab. It started charging an attack inside its mouth.

"NO!"

The Pokémon fired a massive black beam of energy from its mouth, seconds later Professor Oak's lab was lost in a huge explosion that shook the entire town. Smoke and fire towered into the air and the Pokémon gave one last loud and terrifying roar.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

Its body started to glow, and then in the blink of an eye it was gone.

"Gramps…"

Suddenly out of the smoke and fire came a Dragonite carrying two people on its back.

"Professor! Tracey!"

Professor Oak's Dragonite carried them to the place where Ash, Gary, and Mewtwo were waiting for them.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I think I shat pants, but other than that I'm good." said Tracey.

"Did you finish the evacuation?"

"Just in time." coughed the Professor "As the last Poké Ball was teleported I called out old Dragonite here… If he hadn't used his Protect to save us from the blast we'd be burned pizza right now."

"Burned? More like obliterated!"

"What was that last attack it used? It looked like a Hyper Beam!"

"That was no Hyper Beam." said Mewtwo.

"Who is this guy? Is he a Pokémon?" asked Tracey.

"It's a long story."

"ASH!"

"Misty!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, a little freaked out, but I'm fine."

"Good…"

Then the unexpected happened, Misty gave Ash a hard right hook to the face that knocked him off his feet.

"Pi-ka!"

"Nice shot." said Gary.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Running off and almost getting yourself killed! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Jezz, you're starting to sound like my mother… wait… oh crap."

"What?"

"The whole town's probably awake, and she's probably wondering where I am… She's gonna kill me."


	6. It's name is Omegamoah

"Where were you? Hello Misty. The whole town starts bouncing around like popcorn and I find your bedroom empty! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Mrs. Ketchum it's my fault. I asked him to come to the river north of town so we could…"

"Wait a minute… You two were at the river? What were you doing way out there this late at night?"

A moment ago Ash's mother had been tearing him a new one, now she had an amused grin on her face.

"Were you… skinny dipping?"

"Pi-ka?"

"What?" exclaimed both Ash and Misty "No!"

"It's okay, it's okay; I mean you two were being safe right?"

"Mom we were not skinny dipping, Misty just wanted to have a quick battle with me!"

"Sure she did."

"Look mom, if Misty and I went swimming then we'd have wet hair."

"Maybe you used a hair dryer."

"And where the heck would we plug it in?"

"You used Pikachu to power it."

Pikachu was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Mrs. Ketchum, we had a Pokémon battle, that's it."

"Look, when we were out there we saw a gigantic Pokémon, and we just watched it destroy Professor Oak's lab."

"Did they make it out? And what about your other Pokémon?"

"They're fine, thank God."

"Do you have any idea what kind of Pokémon did it?"

"No, we've never seen it before and it wasn't listed in my Pokédex."

"Well in that case you go straight to bed before anything else happens."

"Yes ma'am…"

"I mean it. I don't mean to be a party pooper, but I'm sure you two have had enough action for one night."

"We were not skinny dipping!"

The next day the attack on Professor Oak's lab had been all over the news. The Professor had been kind enough to leave Ash and the others out of it, but that didn't stop the reporters from showing up on his doorstep to ask him if he saw or heard anything last night. Things were so hectic they decided to cancel the party.

"Ugh… Is this ever going to stop?"

"Welcome to life on the top Ash." said Misty "You defeated a legendary Pokémon and became the national champion, so now if some journalists want to keep their jobs they need to try and get a word from you. It's only going to get worse."

"How?"

"When you're the best every jerk and his sister wants a crack at your title, and not everyone is going to wait until next year's tournament."

"Ash, there's someone here to see you!"

"I thought I told you tell them I'm not answering any questions!"

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Wait a minute… Brock?"

Brock was the first Pokémon Gym Leader Ash had ever challenged, and since then he had been one of his longest traveling companions.

"Brock! It's been ages! How've you been? Did you get a girlfriend yet?"

"Unfortunately no…"

"Well, keep your chin up, you'll get lucky someday."

"You're younger than me, and according to your mother you've already gotten lucky."

"What? Brock, Misty and I were not skinny dipping!"

"That's not what she said."

Ash and Misty told Brock everything that happened the previous evening.

"You're kidding, it was able to even take a beating from Mewtwo?"

"Yeah, but it looked like he did more damage than the rest of us."

"Where is Mewtwo anyway?"

"He's around here somewhere; he's just keeping a low profile."

"There are very few Pokémon that can go head to toe with someone like Mewtwo… You said this thing used Night Shade?"

"Yes."

"Then it must've been a ghost, dark, or a psychic Pokémon, but I've never heard of Pokémon of any of those types that can feel a Fire Blast one minute and not feel it the next, or turn Professor Oak's lab into ground zero."

Ash and the others kept their eyes on the TV for most of the day, hoping there would be some news on the unknown Pokémon. It wasn't until about twelve noon that it happened, and it didn't come from the source they were expecting. The regularly scheduled program was suddenly interrupted and replaced with a man sitting in a revolving chair stroking his Persian.

"Isn't that Team Rocket's boss?"

"That's him! That's Giovanni!"

"Greetings people of Kanto. I'm Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. For years I have planned to use Pokémon to help me achieve my goal of worldwide domination, but have had limited success."

"They can't even steal Pikachu." said Ash "What hope do they have in taking over the world?"

"But now I finally have a Pokémon in my possession that will bring my plans to fruition… I believe the citizens of Pallet Town met him late last night…"

The screen then showed a brief clip of the giant Pokémon roaring over Professor Oak's destroyed laboratory.

"Its name is Omegamoah and it is the ultimate Pokémon, it can never be defeated. But there is still a way to save yourselves… The government must surrender immediately, if they don't then next time I won't just destroy a Pokémon research lab, I'll destroy an entire city… I'll be waiting."

"That cocky bastard just loves to run his mouth… I should've known someone like him would be behind this."

"He said next time he'd destroy an entire city… Do you really think Giovanni is crazy enough to do something like that?" asked Misty.

"Knowing Team Rocket it could be a bluff, but I wouldn't take any chances."

"Pika-chu."

After Giovanni's announcement the reporters stopped bothering Ash and left to get statements from the government, but it didn't stop some people from bombarding Ash with phone calls, even if most of them were just fans, and a great deal of them women.

"How do you do it?" asked Brock.

"They're just interested in him because he's the regional champion, it'll pass." said Misty.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Of course she's jealous; she doesn't want anyone else talking to him after what they did together."

"For the last time mom, we were not skinny dipping!"

"And I'm not jealous." said Misty blushing "I'm just stating the facts. Ash becomes regional champion, and suddenly every wants to talk to him so they can have their own ten minutes of fame."

"Whatever you say…" said Mrs. Ketchum still grinning as she left the room.

"You believe us, don't you Brock?"

"Of course I believe you, and I think she does too, she's just messing with you."

As the day went by the government announced that they would not negotiate with a terrorist like Giovanni and told him to do his worst. It was about nine o'clock at night when Giovanni returned with his rebuttal.

"Since the government has declined on my generous offer, I'm afraid I will have to once again demonstrate the awesome power I hold… Bring in the raffle box."

One of Giovanni's goons brought a raffle box to him and he pulled a random piece of paper out of it.

"At this time tomorrow, I will destroy… Cerulean City."


	7. Up up and away!

"My God… no."

"Misty I…"

"I'm leaving…"

"What?"

"You saw how powerful that thing was Ash. I'm not just going to sit here while some lunatic sends it to destroy my home town!"

"Misty, Pikachu and Charizard tried to hurt that thing and it just brushed their attacks off like they were nothing!"

"I'm going!"

For a moment the whole room was silent.

"Okay… Then I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"Mom, I know how dangerous this is, but Misty's my friend and I'm not letting her go alone."

"Okay."

"What? You're not going to object, force me to stay?"

"No, I understand."

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

"Ash I know how much she means to you, so I won't stop you."

"We were not skinny dipping!"

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

"I'll go too." said Brock "I'll keep an eye on them for you Mrs. Ketchum."

Ash went up to his room to pack a few things and then they set off into the night.

"Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu on another crazy adventure. Just like old times…Geez."

"What?"

"I sound like an old man when I say that."

"Oh crap!"

"What? What is it?"

"I just remembered how far Pallet is from Cerulean… How are we going to get there by tomorrow?" said Misty.

"We fly of course."

"AH!"

Ash and co spun around, it was only Mewtwo.

"Don't do that!"

"My apologies."

"What do you mean, we fly?" asked Ash "My Charizard is tough, but I don't think he can carry three people at once, let alone get us to Cerulean City in under twenty four hours."

"Who said anything about your Charizard doing the flying?"

"Wait a minute… Are you saying you could fly all of us to Cerulean City by tomorrow?"

"With time to spare… if you trust me."

"Okay, we'll do it." said Misty before anyone else could argue.

"Then hold onto your Poké Balls."

Mewtwo's eyes started to glow, then his whole body, then so did Ash and everyone else's, the next second they were shooting up into the sky.

"WHOA!"

"MEWTWO, I THINK YOU SHOULD KNOW, MOST PEOPLE AREN'T ACCUSTOMED TO SEEING A GROUP OF FLYING POKÉMON TRAINERS!"

"Dually noted."

They climbed higher and higher until finally they just stopped, and Misty opened her eyes.

"YIKES!"

Misty jumped into Ash's arms. Pallet Town was nothing but a bunch of tiny dots against a dark piece of land miles beneath their feet.

"First time flying?" asked Mewtwo sounding amused.

Misty realized where she was and blushed.

"_I'm too embarrassed to hold on, but too scared to let go."_

"We've flown before." said Brock "But I don't think we've ever been this high before, and this is the first time we've flown with nothing but thousands of feet of air in-between our feet and the ground."

"It's a little scary at first I know… But you'll get used to it."

Ash could see how uncomfortable Misty was, he was a little scared too.

"It's okay Misty. He's not just going to drop us."

Finally Misty's embarrassment got the better of her.

"I immediately regret this decision."

Misty dismounted, but much to her relief she didn't fall.

"Okay… If my memory is correct, then Cerulean City would be that way."

"I think you're right."

"If we start now we should be able to get there by morning."

"Well then let's get going."

As scary as the situation seemed, Ash and the others quickly got over it. After all, how often did you get to see a Rayquaza eye view of the world?

"Are you okay back there?"

"We're fine, just enjoying the view!"

"PI-KA!"

"Hey, look up in the sky! It's Super Pikachu!" joked Misty.

"Like I said we won't get there until morning, you should try and get some sleep."

"How are we supposed to sleep in a situation like this?"

"Pretend you're on an airplane." said Ash.

Despite how exciting the situation was, Ash and his friends couldn't stay up for long. When they finally woke up they did panic when they realized they were still in the air, but it did pass, and the sight of the sunrise was absolutely stunning.

"We're here!"

Cerulean City could be seen down below.

"Wow! I can see the gym from up here!"

"We'll touch down a couple miles from the city. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

As exciting as their trip was, Ash and the others were glad to have their feet back on the ground.

"It looked like there were people evacuating the city. You should assess the situation. Whistle if you need anything."

Just like that Mewtwo was off.

"Why do we have to do everything?" asked Misty.

"Mewtwo is one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself."

"Draw attention to himself? Since he erased Giovanni's memory no one even knows he exists."

"True, but if anyone spots a powerful Pokémon they've never seen before, odds are they're going to try and catch it."

"Point taken. Let's get going."

Ash and co continued to walk up the street to the city when suddenly…

"Halt!"

Several men dressed in body armor jumped out of nowhere, and they were each accompanied by a very tough looking Pokémon.

"You have entered a restricted area! State your name and business!"

"I'm Brock, this is Misty, and Ash."

"Wait a minute… Ash? Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes…"

"Who cares if it's Ash Ketchum! We have orders, and those orders state that no one is to enter the city!"

"Who are you guys?" asked Misty.

"This isn't a game of, Who the Fuck are You. We're supposed to be here, you aren't."

"For your information, I live here!" said Misty.

"Wait a minute… Isn't she one of the Cerulean Sisters?" asked one of the guys.

"I don't care if she's the daughter of the mayor of Cerulean City! This is a restricted area, now what are you doing here?"

"Look, we didn't come here to start trouble. We heard about Giovanni's plot on TV and we just came to check on things. Who's in charge here?"

"Sergeant, stand down, they're not with Team Rocket."

"Lance? Lance is that you?"

"These guys must be Pokémon G-Men."

"Sir, we caught these three entering the area without authorization!"

"Sergeant, with all due respect I understand, and I'll take the situation from here."

"… Yes sir."

"I'm sorry guys you must excuse him… He's a little overzealous because Team Rocket mugged his daughter. But I must ask, what are you doing here?"

"Misty lives here Lance and we're her friends. I think it's only natural that we come when this place has been threatened by a terrorist like Giovanni."

"I see… Rest assured we have the situation under control."

"Where are my sisters?"

"We're evacuating the city; odds are they've been taken to one of the shelters."

"Could you get us an escort?"

"Certainly.

Ash and the others got into a car with Lance.

"Ash, it is my understanding that within the past thirty hours you engaged the Pokémon known as Omegamoah."

"What? How do you know that?"

"One of our operatives who was stationed in Pallet Town at the time and saw the whole thing… Don't worry we haven't told the press, but we'd like as much information as you can give us."

"Well it was big and it fired an attack that might as well have been a nuke."

"Excuse me?"

"The attack it used to destroy Professor Oak's lab. It looked like a Hyper Beam, only like ten times more powerful."

"I see… What other attacks did it use?"

"Energy Ball, Ancient Power, and Night Shade."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"I don't think there's a single Pokémon that can learn all three of those attacks. Then again we aren't exactly dealing with any normal Pokémon. Do you know anything about it's type, did you hurt it at all?"

"I'm not sure… The first time Pikachu shocked it we got a reaction out of the creature, but the second time we tried it the creature acted like it didn't feel anything. The same thing happened when I tried using Charizard's Fire Blast."

"The only Pokémon I know that are immune to electric attacks are ground types or ones that have the abilities Volt Absorb or Motor Drive, and even then it isn't like those Pokémon can voluntarily drop their immunity and restore it the next."

"Ground Pokémon are also very resistant to fire type attacks." added Brock.

"Yes, but if I heard Ash correctly his Charizard fired one Fire Blast that hurt the creature, and then the next time he tried it the monster didn't even feel it. Even with their resistance to fire type attacks a ground Pokémon would still feel pain. The only Pokémon that wouldn't feel it would be those that have a Flash Fire ability."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if what Ash said is correct then Omegamoah is more powerful than we thought."

"What are your plans to deal with it?"

"I'm afraid that information is classified."

It wasn't long before they arrived at the shelters.

"You can catch up with your friends if you like, but I'm going to have to ask you not to get in the way."

"Understood."

"Don't get the wrong idea; if what you say about Omegamoah is true, then we may need all the help we can get. And Ash…"

"Yes?"

"You're the regional champion now. People look up to you and your actions reflect the Pokémon league in general."

"What are you saying?"

"All I'm saying is that you should try to be a good example."

Before Ash could say anything else Lance drove off.

"What do you think he was getting at?"

"I think he was just trying to make a point. You are a big celebrity now." said Brock "Maybe you could put your stardom to good use, you know? Tell kids not to do drugs or something."

"There they are! Like finally!"

"Girls!"

"Go figure, some lunatic comes along and says he's gonna blow up the city with this gigantor Pokémon, and the first people who show up are a bunch of storm troopers, and little sister here is nowhere to be seen." said Lily.

"Pallet Town isn't exactly a mile away you know." said Misty.

"Hey Ash! Sorry we couldn't come to the big battle of yours, but we were watching it on TV. Wow, you've really grown into your looks" said Violet.

"Uh… Thanks."

"But Misty just had to be there. Didn't you?" asked Daisy.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't act all innocent, we know you totally wanted to get some action with him." said Violet.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, if Misty wants to get serious with somebody I think it's totally none of our business." said Daisy.

"Seriously, we're just friends okay?"

"_Ugh… My God…"_ thought Ash _"It's bad enough that my mom thinks went skinny dipping, now this."_


	8. The calm before the storm

"Do you think Mrs. Ketchum was right? Do you think Ash and Misty went skinny dipping together?" asked Brock.

"I wouldn't go that far…" said Daisy "But there is definitely something going on between them."

"Like duh." said Lily "I've only been watching them a couple minutes and I can already tell they're really in love, why can't they see it?"

"It's simple, they're in denial."

"I'll bet they really did go skinny dipping." said Violet "I heard her talking in her sleep the other night. She kept repeating his name and moaning like she was having an orgasm or something. That's why she just had to be there when he became regional champion; it was the perfect opportunity to satisfy her own carnal desires!"

"You're evil, and how would you know what sounds people make when they're having an orgasm?"

"What are you talking about? We all saw that movie, remember?"

"Oh yeah! The one where they do it in restaurant bathroom, and then on the beach, and in the hotel and he's like, "Hey baby, I love you." and she's like, "Where are we?" That was hilarious!"

"Back to the matter at hand, how do we get them out of denial?"

"I know! When we finish writing the musical, maybe we could convince him to play the prince!"

By noon the whole city had been evacuated. Lance had a plan to stop Omegamoah, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Mewtwo, did you figure out what they're doing?" asked Ash.

"They plan to sing him to sleep."

"What?"

"They're making a perimeter of giant speakers where they think Omegamoah will be. When he shows up they plan to have a Jigglypuff sing him to sleep. If that doesn't work they've buried mines that are full of Stun Spore, and while he's paralyzed your friend Lance plans to hurl a Master Ball at him. If that doesn't work they plan to bring out their best Pokémon and fight it out."

"Do you think that will work?" asked Misty.

"No, but that's why I'm here."

"Mewtwo I know you're tough, but what can you really do against something that big?"

"Size isn't everything, and my powers have multiplied since our encounter in Johto. While you've been busy training your Pokémon, I've been developing a new attack."

"And you think this attack of yours is strong enough to do some damage?"

"Even if Omegamoah survives it, I guarantee he won't be able to stand up."

Suddenly Ash heard rustling in the bushes. Normally Ash and the others would have dismissed it as a Pidgey or a Rattata, but Team Rocket would be sending their secret weapon come nightfall, and they had just spoken aloud about the Pokémon G-Men's plans to deal with it.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Calm down, it's only me!"

"Kamilla? What are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"Same thing you're doing, I came to see Omegamoah. Hi Misty."

"You two know each other?" asked Ash.

"Apparently not as well as you."

"We were not skinny dipping!"

"Skinny dipping? Who said anything about skinny dipping?" asked Kamilla.

Fighting the embarrassment, Ash and Misty told Kamilla what had happened the night Omegamoah destroyed Professor Oak's lab.

"And your mother just gave you an amused grin at the idea that you two might be doing something like that?"

"Yes, and she doesn't believe us even though we weren't."

Kamilla laughed.

"If my mom thought I was doing stuff like that, she'd lock me up in my room."

"So how do you know Misty?"

"Where do you think I got this Cascade Badge from?"

"Whatever, Kamilla this isn't exactly the safest place to be right now."

"And what gives you the right to be here Mr. Champion?"

"Misty is a friend of mine, and I've been in situations like this before."

"You're not the only Pokémon trainer who's been on crazy adventures, I can take care of myself, and besides… I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought her back. I'll be fine, besides…"

Kamilla threw her Master Ball and Mew came out.

"If I get into trouble Mew can just teleport us out of here."

"Where did you get that anyway?" asked Ash "I've never met a single trainer that had one."

"It's a long story."

"We've got time."

"Well to make a long story short, my grandma was going blind."

"The one that breeds Eevees?"

"Yes, and she was quite a Pokémon trainer herself back in the day. She claimed she saw a Mew in the Amazon when she was younger, and she wanted to see one before she went blind. I went on a crazy adventure that took me all over the Pokémon world until I ended up back in the Amazon where I started."

Kamilla gave Mew a hug.

"And found this adorable creature waiting for me at the temple."

"Wait a minute… You're saying you went all over the Pokémon World… Just to find out you didn't have to go all over the Pokémon World?"

Mew giggled.

"My grandma once told me Mew only appears to those who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it, obviously my little journey was a test, but running into Team Rocket wasn't part of it."

"You ran into Team Rocket?"

"Two of them, they tried to take Mew from me, but then I beat them and they just left. And that's when I went home and this little baby did a miracle."

"A miracle?"

"My grandma was able to see!"

"Uh… and you're sure she wasn't faking it?"

"Are you calling my grandma a liar?"

For the first time since Ash met her, Kamilla looked mad.

"No…"

"Good…"

As the day went on more people showed up outside Cerulean City. Professor Oak, Gary, and Tracey came in mobile lab to observe the creature and Todd came to see if he could get some pictures of it. Night fell and then time began to pass very slowly as everyone waited for Omegamoah to appear.

"Maybe Giovanni was bluffing?"

"No, Omegamoah will be here, trust me."

"How do you know?"

"I know Giovanni." said Mewtwo.

"I hope Lance's plan works…" said Misty "If it doesn't…"

Ash could tell it was time to change the subject.

"So Misty… Since we didn't get to finish our battle the other night, I was just wondering, have you caught any other new Pokémon?"

"Huh? Yes, but what I really want is a pretty Milotic."

"Like Kamilla's?"

"It doesn't have to be a different color like hers; I just want one of my own."

Suddenly the ground shook so violently that Ash and all the others were knocked off their feet.

"What the heck was that?" exclaimed all three of Misty's sisters.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"HE'S HERE!"


	9. Omegamoah Unleashed

**(Before you read, an illustration of Omegamoah can be seen on deviantart)**

To Giovanni Pokémon had always been about power, power he could use to control the world, and now with Omegamoah at his command his dreams of domination had never been closer.

"Sir, is it really necessary to go through with this? According to our agents the city has already been evacuated, it's a ghost town."

"True… But when your ambition is to rule the world, it's important to put a good scare into people, and destroying a city at random will show them just how powerless they are…"

"That's why you're the boss."

"Namba, patch me through."

"Yes sir."

Giovanni picked up the mike on his desk.

"Omegamoah… attack!"

"Oh my God! That's Omegamoah?"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Yep." said Ash.

"He's huge!"

"Understatement of the century." said Violet "He's gigantic!"

Not far away, the Pokémon G-Men were having a similar reaction. For a few moments they just stared in awe and horror as Omegamoah stomped toward the city.

"Stay strong men!" said Lance "It may be big but it's still just a Pokémon, and no Pokémon is invincible! Are the speakers online?"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay then, it's show time!"

One of the G-Men called out her Jigglypuff and it took its place by the mike.

"Okay Jiggly… Do your thing!"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Jig-gaaalee-puff jiggaaleee-eeepuff, Jig-gaaalee-puff jiggaaalee, Jig-gaaalee-puff jiggaaaleee-eeepuff, Jig-gaalee-puff jiggaaaleee, Jig-gaaalee-puff Jig-gaaaalee-puff jiaaagglee, Jig-gaalee-puff jigaaaleee-puff jigaaaleee-puff."

The G-Men were wearing special nullifiers to block out the song, and Ash and co were far enough away not to be affected by it.

"What's happening? Is it working?"

Gary was looking at the scene through a pair of binoculars.

"I don't think so… wait…"

"Jig-gaaalee-puff jiggaaleee-eeepuff."

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH! Gyyaaaarrgghhh…"

Omegamoah's eyelids looked like they were getting very heavy.

"I think he's falling asleep!"

For a few glorious moments it looked like the battle would be won, but then Omegamoah shook his head and seemed to regain his senses.

"Turn up the volume!" ordered Lance.

"Jig-gaaalee-puff jiggaaleee-eeepuff, Jig-gaaalee-puff jiggaaalee, Jig-gaaalee-puff jiggaaaleee-eeepuff, Jig-gaalee-puff jiggaaaleee, Jig-gaaalee-puff Jig-gaaaalee-puff jiaaagglee, Jig-gaalee-puff jigaaaleee-puff jigaaaleee-puff."

It didn't take long for Lance and the other G-Men to realize the song was having no effect at all.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"I knew that wouldn't work." said Mewtwo.

"Okay, time to switch to plan B!" said Lance.

"The target is heading straight for the mines!"

For about a minute Omegamoah continued his march toward the city uninterrupted, when suddenly giant clouds of Stun Spore shot into the air around it.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH! GRRRAAAAAOOOO! GEEEEEEEEEEYAH!"

Omegamoah struggled against the spores, waving its hands every which way and jumping to and fro, until finally its whole body became rigid.

Everyone watching the scene from the shelters cheered.

"Take that you overgrown handbag!" said Lily.

Ash was the first person who noticed Mewtwo squinting his eyes, as if trying to see something.

"What is it?"

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Gary.

Omegamoah's body started to glow, and then white and blue rings started spinning around it.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Oak "It's using Heal Bell!"

It didn't take long for Omegamoah to regain control of his body and resume his march toward the city.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Sir, the target used Heal Bell!"

"This thing is really getting on my nerves." said Lance "No matter; I brought something special for this guy."

Lance mounted his Dragonite and flew toward Omegamoah.

"Let's see how he likes the inside of a Master Ball."

Lance threw the Master Ball at Omegamoah, but before it could make contact Omegamoah just shot it with a blast of Night Shade and it exploded.

"Well shit… All units! Prepare to engage!"

"Looks like we're going to have to get our hands dirty after all." said Ash.

"If you have any Pokémon that can use Hyper Beam, use them now."

"I choose Charizard, Garchomp, Feraligatr, and Snorlax!" said Ash.

"I choose everybody!" said Kamilla calling on all her Pokémon.

"I choose Gyarados, Lapras, Politoed, and Golduck!" said Misty.

"I choose Steelix, Golem, Swampert, Fortress, and Rhydon!"

Not far away the G-Men all called on their Pokémon."

"Take positions, hurry! Aim for the head! Fire on my mark!"

"_Here we go…"_

As Lance and the G-Men took their positions Omegamoah continued its march down the warpath.

"Hold it…. Hold it… FIRE ONE!"

The Pokémon in the group of G-Men led by Lance all fired their Hyper Beams at Omegamoah's head.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

Omegamoah turned toward Lance and his men and tried blasting them with a Night Shade attack.

"Pull back! Group two, engage!"

Ash and the others arrived in time to join the attack, but this time the barrage of Hyper Beams passed right through Omegamoah.

"What the heck?" exclaimed Kamilla.

Omegamoah turned around and attacked with another barrage of Night Shade.

"Report injuries!" said Lance.

"Units 3, 6, and 7 are down!"

"All units switch to electric!"

A lot of people recalled their Pokémon and switched to an electric type.

"Everyone! Use Thunderbolt!"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

It was clear Omegamoah felt this one, but instead of retaliating with Night Shade, he stomped on the ground and sent out a huge shockwave.

"SHIT! IT'S USING EARTHQUAKE! RUN!"

The force of Omegamoah's attack was so great that a network of chasms ripped open in the ground beneath it and several buildings in the city collapsed.

"Is everyone okay?"

Before anyone could answer Ash's question Omegamoah opened its mouth and shot out a huge stream of fire that set any buildings in its path ablaze.

"This is not looking good at all. Mewtwo didn't you say you had an attack to deal with this thing?"

"Yes, but it will take some time for me to gather the energy I need for it, you're going to need to keep him busy for a couple minutes."

"Sure… how hard can that be?"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Everyone, use Hydro Pump!"

All Misty's Pokémon blasted Omegamoah with their Hydro Pump attacks.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Now hit him with Ice Beam!"

Since Omegamoah was still wet from the Hydro Pump his body quickly began to freeze.

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Lance slapping himself on the forehead "All units, help her!"

Everyone who had a Pokémon that could use Ice Beam called on it. It wasn't long before Omegamoah looked like a giant ice sculpture. But then the beast cloaked itself in fire and the ice melted.

"Get out of my city!"

Misty's Pokémon blasted Omegamoah with another barrage of Hydro Pump, but instead of hurting it, it looked like their attacks were actually healing it.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

Omegamoah's horns and dorsal fins started to glow, and then electricity began dancing across them.

"Look out!"

Ash flew over on his Charizard to scoop Misty up while she recalled her Pokémon just as Omegamoah fired a massive Thunderbolt that left a crater in the ground.

"Ancient Power, Energy Ball, Heal Bell, Night Shade, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, and Thunderbolt? How many attacks does this thing have?"

"The only Pokémon I know that has such a wide variety of attacks is Mew." said Kamilla "But I've never seen Mew heal itself when hit with a Hydro Pump, or have a whole barrage of Hyper Beams pass through it!"

"Mewtwo, is your attack ready yet?"

"I still need a couple more minutes!"

Ash set Misty back down by the shelter and flew back into the battle. Lance was flying toward Omegamoah's head on his Dragonite.

"Dragonite, hit it with your Dragon Pulse, and give it everything you've got!"

Dragonite fired a huge turquoise colored energy ball that struck Omegamoah in-between its eyes.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Hit him again!"

Dragonite fired another Dragon Pulse, but this time Omegamoah ducked and rolled out of the way, flattening a few more buildings as it did so. As it stood up it opened its mouth and started firing Ice Beams.

"Dragonite, dodge!"

Dragonite dodged the first couple attacks, but the third found its mark. A huge body of ice formed on its body, with this sudden extra weight it and Lance crashed into the ground.

"Lance!"

Ash could see that Omegamoah was getting ready to use another attack.

"Charizard, we need to draw its attention long enough for Lance to escape. Hit it in the head with your Overheat!"

"VRROOOAAR!"

Charizard's Overheat struck Omegamoah dead-on, and then the beast started jumping around and reeling in pain.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH! GRRRAAAAAOOOO! GEEEEEEEEEEYAH!"

"Yes! I think we burned him! Charizard use your…"

Before he finished his sentence Ash remembered what happened the last time he tried using repeated attacks on Omegamoah.

"Pikachu, use your Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chu!"

"GEEEEEEEEEEYAH! GEEEEEEEEEEYAH! GEEEEEEEEEEYAH!"

"Charizard, use your Dragon Rage!"

"VRROOOAAR!"

Once again Charizard hit Omegamoah in the head.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Well we either hurt him or mad him angry, either way keep up the good work!"

No sooner had Ash's spoken his words that Omegamoah raised its head, opened its mouth, and fired a fierce Hydro Pump, and there was no time to dodge it.

"Pikachu, hang on!"

When the blast hit it propelled them in them back and sent them tumbling to the ground.

"Charizard, we need you to catch your wind! Charizard?"

Charizard didn't get his bearings in time, though they avoided the worst of it they hit the ground rolling, when they stopped Ash heard a loud snap and Charizard screamed in pain.

"VRROOOAAR!"

Ash struggled to his feet to see what was wrong.

"Oh my god…"

Charizard's wing had been broken, there was no way he could fly them out of out of there.

"Pi-pi-pi-pika-chu!"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

Omegamoah was looking right at them and there was nowhere to go.

"I never thought I'd go out like this… I can't believe… I can't believe… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Ash saw a huge bright blue ball of energy floating in the sky. The object distracted Omegamoah, and then Kamilla came flying in on a Fearow.

"All aboard people and Pokémon! Next stop anywhere but here!"

"Charizard, return!"

As soon as Charizard was back in his Poké Ball Ash and Pikachu climbed on."

"Thanks for the save… But where did this Fearow come from?"

"What Fearow?" said Kamilla smiling.

They landed back by the shelter where the others were waiting. The Fearow started to give off a white light, when it faded Mew was standing there in its place.

"Huh?"

"Have you forgotten? Mew can transform into any other Pokémon."

"Okay… Now can someone tell me what that big glowing ball is?"

"That's Mewtwo's trump card." said Brock.

Mewtwo was floating in the air beneath the gigantic energy ball with his hands held up high.

"Let's see how this overgrown lizard likes my ultimate attack."

"Just hurry up and throw the damn thing!"

"With pleasure! AURA BOMB!"

The Aura Bomb came falling out of the sky like a meteor. For a few moments Omegamoah just stood there, and then it raised its hands in the air like it was planning to catch the attack.

"No way… No way… No freaking way!"

Ash was right. When the bomb made contact Omegamoah didn't have time to scream in pain before it was swallowed by a blinding light. The force of the blast blew everyone off their feet. It only lasted a couple seconds but it felt like an eternity.

"Wow… Now that was a big explosion!"

"You are a master of understatement." said Violet "That was totally like a ten megaton nuke or something."

"If it were a ten megaton nuke we wouldn't be alive right now." said Brock.

Mewtwo floated back down to join them, he was breathing real hard.

"Maybe you should lead with that next time." said Lance.

"Too bad I can… I can only use it once per battle… Ugh."

Mewtwo fell to his knees.

"Mewtwo! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… Just a little fatigued… That attack took a lot out of me."

"Not to mention you probably caused god knows how much money worth of property damage."

"Isn't that why we have insurance?"

"Ash, I don't think most insurance companies cover damage caused by an epic battle involving a super powered Pokémon."

When the smoke cleared Omegamoah was lying motionless on its stomach amongst the rubble.

"Did you kill it?" asked Daisy.

"I don't know…"

"Where have you people been?" asked Lily "That super bomb of his hit it dead-on, I think we can safely assume…"

"We can assume nothing." said Gary "Anything that could take multiple Hyper Beams and keep on going shouldn't be that easy to kill."

"You think that was easy?" asked Mewtwo still out of breath.

"LOOK!"

Omegamoah's eyes shot open, then it started to glow and its wounds began to heal by themselves.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! It knows Recover too?!"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

Omegamoah was back on his feet in a matter of moments.

Giovanni had seen enough, that last attack had been too close for comfort. It was time to stop playing with these fools and finish the job.

"Omegamoah, finish this with your Death Beam!"

At Giovanni's command Omegamoah opened his mouth and started gathering energy.

"No! That's the same attack he used to destroy Professor Oak's lab!"

"Retreat! All units retreat!" ordered Lance.

It happened so fast, it happened so slow. Omegamoah fired his Death Beam and started to rotate. All Ash and friends could do was stand by in horror as the Cerulean City, the Floral Lagoon City, was transformed into a sea of fire before their eyes. And as the flames and smoke climbed into the night sky, somewhere in Kanto, Giovanni bust his gut laughing.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"


	10. Picking up the pieces

Cerulean City was gone, all that was left was a sea of flame and rubble, and Omegamoah stood in the middle of it like a towering god of war.

"Damn you… DAMN YOU!"

Misty broke down crying and Ash rushed to her side, all the others just watched as Omegamoah began stomping out of the city. Finally he stopped and vanished with a roar.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

At last everything was quiet, and there was nothing they could do but watch the city burn.

"My home… It's gone… It's all gone."

"I'm sorry Misty…"

"I can't believe it! They totally wrecked the entire town!" said Daisy.

"Once again you are a master of understatement… They totally destroyed it!" said Lily

"Girls I… I don't know if this helps… but… buildings can be rebuilt" said Ash "But not us."

"I don't know… Do we have gargantuan Pokémon insurance?" asked Violet.

"Come on Misty, let's go… somewhere."

Ash, Misty, and Brock managed to get a ride back to Pallet Town. Professor Oak, Gary, and Tracey were going to stay behind to see if they could find a sample of Omegamoah's DNA, The G-Men were going to stick around and help put out the fires. Ash could tell that their morale had been broken. Misty's sisters were going to stay somewhere in Vermillion for a while, Kamilla decided she was going to go home until the next time Omegamoah surfaced, and that they should let her know if they found a way to beat it. Mewtwo said he had an idea, but he needed to leave to get a few things, but he'd return to Pallet Town when he was done. The trip back to Pallet Town was very quiet, and Misty was on Ash's shoulder the entire time. They had to stop in Viridian City to drop Charizard off at the Pokémon Center so they could tend to his broken wing. When they finally got home Ash expected his mother to tear him a new one, but she only expressed her sympathy to Misty.

In the morning the attack on Cerulean was all over the news, and it wasn't long before Giovanni appeared to offer his "sympathies".

"I'm sorry I had to go and destroy the city, but the government passed up on my generous offer and an example had to be made. If you want to get mad at someone then get mad at them. Now that we understand the depth and magnitude of the power at my disposal I know they'll see things my way and no more cities will have to go bye-bye… I await your unconditional surrender."

"Errr… I can't believe him… That's it!"

"Ash, where are you going?"

"I'm not just going to sit here and wait for him to destroy someone else's home town!"

"Ash, listen to me. Professor Oak, Gary, and Tracey are trying to find a way to defeat Omegamoah; we have to wait until they come up with something."

"Why wait when we can ask Giovanni himself, before we send him to the death chamber to be hung."

"Giovanni?"

"Who knows more about Omegamoah than the nut job who ordered his creation?"

"Pi-ka!"

"Ash, we have no idea where Giovanni is."

"I can think of three people who might… Jessie, James, and Meowth."

"Ash, somehow I doubt the Rocket Boss would trust those three stooges with any knowledge about Omegamoah."

"I don't need any info about Omegamoah; I just need to know where Giovanni is, and he'll tell us everything we need to know."

"Why would Jessie, James, and Meowth tell us where their boss was because you asked them?"

"Brock, their boss created a Pokémon that destroyed Professor Oak's lab, and Misty's home town… So what the hell makes you think I'm going to ask them?"

"Okay… But we have no idea where to find them."

"They usually find us, but I have to admit, I haven't seen them in a while. Actually I can't remember the last time they tried to steal Pikachu."

There is an old saying, "Speak of the devil, and he's sure to appear." The devil didn't turn up, but suddenly there was a Pokémon banging on the window outside.

"AH! BUG!" exclaimed Misty.

Ash had forgotten how much Misty hated bug Pokémon, and this was a big Yanmega.

"Yanmega? They're not native to this region! How'd it get here?"

"I don't care! Just get rid of it!" said Misty.

Ash went outside with Pikachu and the Yanmega quickly flew over to them, but oddly enough it wasn't attacking, instead it was frantically buzzing around in the air, despite the fact that it looked exhausted.

"Pi-ka?"

"Huh?"

"Ash, what's going on?"

"I don't know… I think it's trying to tell us something. Pikachu?"

For a few moments Pikachu tried speaking to the Yanmega, and then he turned back to Ash and the others.

"What's going on out here?"

"Mom, Pikachu's trying to tell us something."

"Oh goodie, I love Charades! Is it a movie?"

"Pi-ka…" said Pikachu slapping himself in the forehead.

"A love story?"

Pikachu shook his head, and then he positioned his tail so it looked like it was hair.

"Wait a minute… Jessie?"

"Pika!" said Pikachu nodding.

"So this must be Jessie's Yanmega. What else?"

Pikachu went on communicating with his actions, at one point it looked like he was swimming, then he was stomping on the ground, and then finally playing dead.

"I think you're saying, Team Rocket is in trouble, come quickly?"

"Pika."

"Okay, so where are we going?"


	11. Whatever happened to those idiots?

Jasmine, the gym leader of Olivine City had been on vacation with her boyfriend Adrian. When she first met him he was just another challenger looking for a Mineral Badge, and he beat her silly with his best fire Pokémon, but he was quite the gentleman. He offered to bring her some better Pokémon while he went on his travels, and even left his Charizard with her as a show of good faith, and boy did he deliver. It was only natural that she came to watch when he participated in the Silver Conference and ended up winning. As part of their vacation they came to watch the Indigo Conference to check out the competition, now they were on a cruise. They had been out on the ship's bow to see the sunrise, and Adrian had seen it as the perfect opportunity.

"Well?" he asked holding the precious stone in his hand.

"Yes."

Under normal circumstances very few things could ruin a moment as wonderful as a successful marriage proposal, but in Kanto things had been anything but normal.

"AAAAHHH!"

Jasmine and Adrian looked to see what everyone was screaming about.

"What's going on?"

"OMEGAMOAH! IT'S OMEGAMOAH!"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

The gigantic Pokémon had risen out of the ocean and was coming close to the ship, fortunately the beast either didn't seem to notice it, or if it had it did not care, for it merely swam on.

"What?"

Ash and the others had been riding on their water Pokémon while following Jesse's Yanmega across the ocean when he received a call from his mother saying that Omegamoah had been sighted around Cinnabar Island. After he was assured that no one had been hurt he convinced her that they weren't heading in that direction, but they would be careful regardless.

"Why would Giovanni just let Omegamoah swim out in the open sea?"

"That thing is as big as Godzilla, where are they going to get a cage big enough to contain it?"

"What I'd like to know is how Giovanni is able to control it. Mewtwo was Team Rocket's first attempt at creating the ultimate Pokémon and he rebelled."

"I'll be sure to ask him that myself." said Ash.

"Pi-ka-chu."

Jessie's Yanmega continued to lead them across the ocean until they came to a small island that wasn't on any of the maps.

"Looks like Giovanni may have read my mind."

Ash, Misty, and Brock all checked their phones and found that they didn't have a signal.

"All the more reason for us to be careful." said Brock as they arrived on the beach "This could all be an elaborate trap, a clever scheme to steal our Pokémon with no way to call for help."

"Are we talking about the same Team Rocket?"

"Misty's right, you're giving them way too much credit. Besides, now that Giovanni has Omegamoah what do they need Pikachu for?"

Ash and the others began to search the island. They found that a lot of the palm trees had been cut down or stripped bare.

"Wonder what this is all about?"

"Not the most romantic of places." said Misty.

"Guys! I see smoke! Over there!"

Ash and the others made their way to the place where the thin line of smoke was coming from.

"Damn…"

Jessie, James, and Meowth were all lying on the ground around a dying fire, and it looked like they were just skin and bones. Their clothes were all worn and torn, James now had a really messy beard, and Misty couldn't believe the length of Jessie's leg hair.

"Are they still alive?"

"Only one way to find out… Go Starmie!"

Misty's Starmie appeared.

"Starmie, use your Hydro Pump!"

Starmie blasted the trio and they instantly jumped to their feet.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Brock.

"Yes." said both Ash and Misty at once.

"Uh… What happened?" asked Jessie.

"Are we dead?"

"If we are, then hell looks just like the island." said James "Big surprise there…"

"Holy crap! It's the twerps!" exclaimed Meowth.

"Wait! I've seen this before." said James "It's not really the twerps, we're having more hallucinations! Or maybe they're demons who've taken their forms so they can torment us!"

"Let's do our original motto!" said Jessie.

"Why?"

"If we're going to die we might as well go out on a high note."

"Good point."

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

Ash had heard enough.

"Pikachu… Shut them up."

"Pi-ka-chu!"

"YAAAHH!"

"They're real enough for me." said Meowth.

"Look guys, I don't mean to be rude, but I've got a million fans that keep sending me phone calls, a Charizard at the Pokémon Center with a broken wing, a mother who thinks Misty and I went skinny dipping and Misty's three sisters that agree with her, and the worst part is that your boss has let loose a new Godzilla-sized Pokémon with enough power to destroy not only Professor Oak's lab but all of Cerulean City as well. So I really, really, REALLY, don't have time for this horseshit right now!"

"Uhh… What was that about a giant Pokémon?"

Ash and the others started to fill them in about Omegamoah.

"Yeah right, next you'll tell us that you're the new Regional Pokémon League Champion." said Meowth.

"Uh… yeah actually. What, have you been living under a rock?"

"How long have you guys been out here?" asked Misty.

"We've been here… Anyone else know how many days it's been? I lost track." said Jessie.

"What's today?"

"Monday."

"We've been here seven months." said James.

"Seven months?"

"Yeah… The boss said there was a Lugia that came to this island and he wanted us to capture it for him…. and they'd pick us up when we did… But the only thing we've seen here are Krabby, Shellder, and the occasional Pidgey. We tried calling to tell him there was nothing out here, but the radio was already broken when we got here."

"We've been stranded here for seven months with nothing to eat but seaweed!"

"We tried burning palms to send a smoke signal but nobody came!"

"Look I don't have time to discuss your problems." said Ash "Where is Giovanni?"

"What makes you think we're going to tell you where the boss is?"

"He left you here to rot." said Misty.

"It doesn't matter! He'll kill us!"

"Oh really… How can you kill someone who's already dead?" asked Brock.

"Hmm… Maybe death has its advantages." said Meowth.

"We want something in return!"

"Okay, what do you want?"

"You'll give us anything we want?"

"Within reason."

The trio huddled together.

"Well for starters you can get us off this stinking rock!"

"Food!"

"A clean slate and a change of identities!"

"I'm going to have to make some calls for that, but only if you promise to leave us alone."

"It's a deal."

As they swam back to mainland the rocket trio was actually singing.

"FOOD! GLORIOUS FOOD!"

"Stop singing, or I we pull over, and feed you to my Feraligatr!" said Ash.

"He doesn't really eat people… does he?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Gezz, someone needs to take brick out of their ass."


	12. Take the fight to them

Giovanni sat alone in his office, he still hadn't heard from the government, but he wasn't worried. The world had seen what Omegamoah was capable of; no Pokémon in the world could match his awesome power. Not even those three bumbling idiots could mess this up, leaving them to die on that godforsaken piece of rock was the best decision he had ever made. There was nothing to do but wait.

"We are close to the end my friend." he said stroking his Persian's fur. "No power on earth can stop us now."

When Ash and the others made it back to Pallet, there was a big surprise waiting for him.

"Charizard!"

Ash was amazed to see that Charizard's wing had already healed. All the training he did in the Charicific Valley must've sped up his ability to heal. Ash called Lance and told him that he had found some people with information they needed. Once Jessie, James, and Meowth were done pigging out and cleaning themselves up they sang like canaries. After Ash convinced Lance to let him come on this mission he went looking for Mewtwo, but found that he still hadn't returned.

According to Jessie, James, and Meowth the Rocket Base was in the far North West in the mountains. They made had fallen out of favor with their boss long ago, but they knew enough information that Ash, Lance, and the other G-men could use like the location of Giovanni's office. It wasn't any wonder why Omegamoah was out somewhere in the ocean, as big as the base was it would never fit him. Once Lance's men had confirmed that Giovanni was in the building they made their plans.

"Okay boys, our superiors want this done quickly and by the book. Teams Alpha through Gamma will occupy the defenses out here; Teams Delta through Zeta will take care of anything we meet inside. While the Rockets have their hands full, I'll try to access their computer system and see what information I can find on Omegamoah."

"And I'll look for Giovanni."

"Pika-chu."

"Ash, are you sure you want to do this? It's going to be dangerous."

"Team Rocket's been plaguing me the whole time I've been a Pokémon trainer, I think it's time I dealt with their boss."

"If you insist. Our informants said that when things get ugly Giovanni will try to get to the helipad at the top of the building, but we've got agents in place to keep the skies clear, he has nowhere to go. Once you find Giovanni don't forget to activate the tracking device in your glove, it will lead us straight to you. Good luck."

Ash went with Lance and some of the other G-Men, the rest were going to clear a path for them, they would split up when they were inside.

"All units double time on my mark…"

"Let's make some noise."

Several G-Men came flying in on fully evolved flying type Pokémon and fired at the base with Hyper Beam attacks.

"GO! GO! GO!"

In the next few seconds Ash, Lance, and the rest of the G-men stormed into the base. Ash followed the directions Jessie, James, and Meowth had given him. He was met with some obstacles along the way, but any security door he ran into was no match for Feraligatr's Super Power, and any Rockets that got in their way were blasted by Pikachu before they ever got a chance to reach for their Poké Balls.

"Ha! Take that you pukes! You think you can stop me? You think you can take me down? You can't stop me, because I am Champion Ash Ketchum!"

"What's going on? What's happening!"

"Sir, we're under attack! It's the G-men! They've entered the base!"

"Could you put that in a word document and title it, Shit I already know!"

Giovanni's Persian let out a scream as he hammered its tail.

"How did they find us?"

"I don't know sir."

"Scratch that, I don't care. Is my chopper ready?"

"Yes sir, but I wouldn't recommend that course of action. They have several aerial units out there."

"Then blow them out of the sky and clear my path to the helipad!"

"Yes sir!"

Giovanni was going to wait until it was clear, but he could tell he would probably need to get his hands dirty, so he took out the box that was under his desk.

Lance had gone down several floors, but he could hear the sound of his fellow G-Men going head to toe with Giovanni's goons. Finally he came to the tech hub, luckily the only people inside were a bunch of wimps in lab coats.

"I'm only going to say this once!"

Lance threw a Poké Ball in the air and his Dragonite appeared.

"Get lost…"

All at once they left without saying a word.

"Alright Dragonite old friend, time to hit those keys and fly like the breeze… Fly like the breeze? What's wrong with me? I'm better than that."

Lance started typing away at the nearest workstation and had gained access in a matter of moments.

"Boy, I'm good. Now let's see what we can find out about our dear friend Omegamoah."

Giovanni had finished putting on the Rocket combat suit he had prepared for situations like this. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

"What's the situation 009?"

"We're having trouble clearing the skies. These bird brains don't know when to quit."

"Just get it done!"

Suddenly another Rocket butted in.

"Sir! Someone's hacked into the system! They're trying to gain access to the files on Omegamoah!"

"What! Lock him out, shut down the whole building if you have to!"

Suddenly Giovanni heard a loud metallic bang. Someone or something was trying to beat its way through the metal security door.

"Those things are supposed to hold against even an exploding Electrode! When I get my hands on whoever designed this security system…"

Giovanni didn't get the chance to finish his thought, because the metal door came flying at him. He couldn't believe who came into the room.

"Well if it isn't Champion Ash Ketchum… So we finally meet face to face… You've become quite a problem in my organization."

"Giovanni, I presume… You have Professor Oak's lab, and all of Cerulean City to answer for."

"Pika-chu!"

"Well I must say, for a mere Pokémon trainer you sure are brave… Just what do you intend to do to me?"

"You're coming with me, and then the G-Men are going to lock you away till you rot!"

"And when I don't?"

"I'll make you."

"PIKA-CHU!"

Pikachu zapped Giovanni with a bolt of lightning, but he wasn't affected in the least.

"Sorry boy, but my suit is shockproof. Now I suggest you stand aside."

"What are you going to do?" asked Ash "Omegamoah isn't here, and all your goons are too busy fighting the G-Men."

"I don't need those fools to beat you."

"I think you do… You made Omegamoah for the same reason you started this band of thieves… you can't do anything yourself. Right now all you can think about is getting out of here, because you're a total coward!"

"A coward? You obviously don't know who you're dealing with…"

"Beat me in a Pokémon battle and prove me wrong."

"So the little trainer from Pallet that could and his Pikachu want to play with the big boys?"

"I never play…" said Ash already reaching for his first Poké Ball.

"Very well… I accept your foolish challenge."


	13. Ash vs Giovanni

"I choose Rhyperior!"

Giovanni's Rhyperior appeared and it gave a loud roar.

"Big and powerful, what a surprise. Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall. I choose Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur."

"If I'm not mistaken that's the only Pokémon you used in the final round of the tournament that didn't beat anything. What makes you think a weak Pokémon like that could beat my fully evolved Rhyperior?"

"My Bulbasaur is not weak, and there's more to Pokémon than evolution! Bulbasaur, use your Razor Leaf!"

"Megahorn!"

Despite the fact that Rhyperior was a half ground and half rock type Pokémon, Bulbasaur's attack didn't seem to do much damage at all, if any. Rhyperior just continued to charge and it's horn began to glow.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"

"Bulba-saur!"

Bulbasaur smacked the ground with his vines in order to propel himself in the air and evade Rhyperior's attack. Then he proceeded to beat Rhyperior with his vines, but once again it had little effect.

"It will take more than leaves and vines to get through Rhyperior's armored skin." laughed Giovanni "Rhyperior, attack with Flamethrower!"

"What?"

Ash had forgotten that Rhyperior was capable of learning a wide variety of attacks that its previous forms couldn't, similar to Nidoking and Nidoqueen. It opened its mouth and fired a huge stream of fire.

"Bulbasaur, Protect!"

Bulbasaur's bulb started glowing, and then it shot a beam out that covered it in a field bubble of energy. When Rhyperior's attack was finished Bulbasaur was unscathed.

"Now counter with Seed Bomb!"

Bulbasaur fired a barrage of glowing seeds from the bulb on his back, when they made contact with Rhyperior they exploded, and the Drill Pokémon let out a scream of pain.

"Looks like he felt that one!"

"Let's see how your plant likes his ultimate attack! Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker!"

Rhyperior put its hands together, and small chunks of gray stones came out of the holes on its hands and formed together into a large gray rock, Rhyperior then threw the rock at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"

Once again Bulbasaur used his vine to propel himself in the air, meanwhile Giovanni's Rhyperior stumbled.

"Rock Wrecker takes a lot of energy from the user. Bulbasaur, finish it with Energy Ball!"

"Bulba-saur!"

The bulb on Bulbasaur's back started glowing, and then he opened his mouth and fired a green ball of energy that struck Rhyperior dead-on. With a chocked roar the creature collapsed.

"What were you saying about my Bulbasaur being weak?"

"Not bad for an unevolved Pokémon… but how will you deal with this?"

Giovanni took out another Poké Ball and released the Pokémon inside.

"Scii-zoor!"

"Scizor?"

Ash hadn't encountered one of these in a good while, so he pulled out his Pokédex to refresh his memory.

"Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon. The evolved form of Scyther. It threatens enemies with its eye-patterned claws, which can swing with tremendous force when used in battle. Its incredible attack speed and its large scissor-like claws make it a formidable opponent."

"Scizor, Flash Cannon!"

"Bulbasaur, Energy Ball!"

Bulbasaur fired another Energy Ball while Scizor fired a beam of light from one of its claws. The two attacks collided and blew up on impact.

"Scizor, Quick Attack!"

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam!"

"Bulba-saur!"

Bulbasaur fired a massive Solar Beam, but Giovanni's Scizor flew right through it like it was nothing.

"No way!"

"Scizor, Iron Head!"

The top of Scizor's head began to glow, then he rammed into Bulbasaur.

"Now finish it with X-Scissor!"

Scizor crossed its claws and they began to glow, then it flew over and slashed at Bulbasaur in an 'X' like fashion.

"Bulba…saur…"

"Bulbasaur, return!"

"If that's all you've got boy, then I'm very disappointed. The regional champion of all people should have known that grass attacks would have next to no effect on a Pokémon that is half bug and half steel."

"True… But let's see how he deals with fire!"

"What?"

"Go Charizard!"

"VROOOAR!"

"A Charizard… I thought your little lizard friend had his wings clipped."

"I guess he's just a fast healer. Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Scizor, Agility!"

Scizor sprang into the air in time to dodge Charizard's attack.

"Now use your Double Team!"

"Sci-zor! Sci-zor! Sci-zor! Sci-zor! Sci-zor!"

In a matter of moments the whole room was filled with Scizors.

"Charizard, find the real one and hit it with your Fire Blast!"

Charizard closed his eyes so he could listen, that mirage might've spooked a weaker Pokémon, but he wasn't fooled. Only one of the Scizors in the room was real, he just had to figure out which one. He would hear what he couldn't see, finally he fired launched his attack where the sound was coming from.

"Sci-zor!"

"Scizor, finish this with your Hyper Beam!"

"Charizard, counter with your Hyper Beam!"

Both Pokémon launched powerful Hyper Beams that for a moment seemed to be at a stalemate, but Scizor was still weak from Charizard's last attack and couldn't keep up. Charizard's Hyper Beam plowed its way through and found its target.

"A sacrifice that doesn't even faze me." said Giovanni recalling his Scizor "I still have plenty of other Pokémon to crush you with."

Giovanni released his third Pokémon.

"Maag-moortaar!"

"A Magmortar… Charizard return!"

Ash knew he had at least one Pokémon on his team that was more than capable of taking down this powerful fire type, so he would save Charizard for later.

"I choose you, Feraligatr!"

"Feraligatoor!"

"A water type, how predictable."

"Feraligatr, blast him with your Hydro Pump!"

"Gaaa-tooor!"

"Magmortar, use Protect!"

Magmortar shielded itself with a barrier of energy.

"Ugh… Everyone knows that trick."

"Thunderbolt!"

"Crap! I forgot Magmortar was capable of learning some electric attacks! Feraligatr, use your Protect!"

Feraligatr didn't raise the barrier in time and was blasted by Magmortar's attack.

"Now finish it with your Focus Blast!"

Magmortar put its hands together and a light blue ball of energy formed in-between them, it then fired the ball at Feraligatr and sent him flying into the wall.

"Gaaa… tooor."

"Feraligatr, return!"

Ash needed a tough Pokémon that could take the heat.

"I choose, Snorlax!"

"Snor-laaax!"

"Hmm… Interesting choice. Magmortar, use your Flamethrower!"

Magmortar hit Snorlax with a powerful blast, but he just shrugged it off.

"Snorlax, Rollout!"

Snorlax curled up into a ball and started rolling around the room after Magmortar until it finally rolled over him, which it did several times.

"Err… Enough of this! Magmortar, Overheat!"

Snorlax looked like he felt that attack a little bit, but it looked like it only got him angry.

"Snorlax, hit him with Giga Impact!"

Snorlax rolled at Magmortar, but this time his body was covered in energy. Magmortar's size made it too slow to dodge the attack and Snorlax rammed it into the wall.

"Hmm… not bad. Rather impressive actually." said Giovanni recalling his Magmortar "Yes… I can see why those bumbling idiots would have trouble with you… I should have sent some better agents to steal your Pokémon."

"Like who? Cassidy and Butch? I guarantee you it would only have the same result. After all I'm whipping the floor with you and you're the Rocket Boss. What good would more of your lapdogs be? Wait I forgot, you're nothing but a suit, someone who hires these losers and signs their paychecks because you can't do anything yourself."

"For you last meal boy, you're going to eat those words."

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that blew the roof in. Ash could see the intensity of the battle outside.

"Watch where you're shooting you morons!" said Giovanni into the mike.

Giovanni called on his fourth Pokémon.

"Maaa-chaaaaamp!"

Machamp was a fighting Pokémon, but despite the type disadvantage Ash wasn't worried.

"Machamp, Dynamic Punch!"

"Ma-champ!"

Machamp fired its Dynamic Punch right into Snorlax's gut, but it was much too soft. Snorlax sent Machamp flying in the opposite direction just by exerting himself.

"Snorlax, Ice Beam!"

Snorlax fired his Ice Beam and Machamp was frozen solid.

"Well that was short." said Ash.

"Err… You're becoming a thorn in my side."

"More like I'm kicking your ass. It's just like I thought. You've been away from the front lines for too long, so your battling skills have diminished."

"You're nothing compared to me. I'm the future ruler of this world, and you're nothing but a boy who's in over his head!"

Giovanni released his fifth Pokémon.

"Craaaww-daaauunnt!"

"Crawdaunt? Haven't seen one of those in a while."

"Crawdaunt, the Rogue Pokémon. Crawdaunt are short-tempered, and quick to challenge opponents to battle. It is said that no other Pokémon can live in areas inhabited by Crawdaunt."

"Crawdaunt, use Guillotine!"

Crawdaunt's pincers started to glow. Before Snorlax could move it leapt up and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground.

"Guillotine! He couldn't beat Snorlax's high defense so he took him out with a one hit K-O. Err.. Snorlax, return!"

"Have you learned your lesson, or will I have to discipline you some more?"

"You seem to be forgetting that I've still got three Pokémon left, where you only have two, and Pikachu is about to make it one."

"Pika-chu!"

"Well well… I guess I'll get to see firsthand just how special that little electric rodent of yours is. Crawdaunt, Bubble Beam!"

"Pikachu, use your Agility!"

Crawdaunt opened both its pincers and fired a rapid barrage of glowing bubbles at Pikachu, but Pikachu was much too fast for it. Ash waited until Pikachu was close enough to make his move.

"Now hit it hard with Volt Tackle!"

"Pi-ka-chu!"

Pikachu covered its body with electricity as it charged and slammed into Crawdaunt. The Rogue Pokémon let out a cry of pain.

"Crawdaunt, Crabhammer!

Crawdaunt bashed Pikachu in the head with one of its pincers, but that only made Pikachu angry and caused him to retaliate with a powerful Thunderbolt.

"It's a fish fry!" said Ash.

"Crawdaunt is not a fish, it's a crustacean." said Giovanni recalling his Pokémon.

"… I knew that. Either way you're outnumbered three to one, so I suggest you come quietly."

"Your Pikachu may be special boy, but I doubt even it will be a match for this."

Giovanni called on his final Pokémon.

"Eleec-tiviiire!"

"Well this isn't going to be good."

"Electivire, Flamethrower attack!"

"Pikachu, Agility!"

Electivire pointed both its hands a Pikachu and huge streams of fire shot out of them. Pikachu ran as fast as he could to avoid the attack, and when he finally ran out of room to run it jumped over the stream of flame. Ash knew that electric attacks wouldn't do squat against Electivire, in that case he'd just have to improvise.

"Pikachu, get close and use your Iron Tail!"

As Pikachu tried to get close enough Electivire continued to try and blast him with its Flamethrower attack. Finally Pikachu leapt up into the air and wacked Electivire in the face with his tail.

"Fire Punch!"

Electivire quickly regained his senses and sent Pikachu flying.

"PI-KA!"

"Pikachu!"

"Finish it with Giga Impact!"

Electivire covered its body with energy and charged, it slammed Pikachu full force into the wall.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" asked Ash taking his friend in his arms.

"Pika… chu…"

"It's okay… You did your best, now you just sit back and watch me and Garchomp wipe the floor with this Electivire."

Ash threw Garchomp's Poké Ball and he appeared with a mighty roar.

"Since he's half dragon and half ground, not only is he immune to Electivire's electric attacks, but he should also be able to take the heat from those fire attacks as well. Garchomp, give it your Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp started to charge at full speed, but Electivire stood its ground.

"Ice Punch!"

"What?"

When Garchomp got too close Electivire hit it in the face with its Ice Punch attack. Garchomp struggled as his whole head was quickly frozen.

"Electivire, end this!"

Electivire dealt Garchomp another Ice Punch, this time to the gut. Now its whole body had been frozen.

"Shoot… I forgot Electivire could learn that attack." said Ash as he recalled Garchomp.

"So what just happened to your little three on one advantage boy?" laughed Giovanni.

"It's not over yet Mr. Blofeld."

As Ash pulled out Charizard's Poké Ball he pressed the button to activate the tracking device Lance had placed in his glove.

"Charizard old friend… It's all up to you!"

"VROOOAR!"

"I guess I should be thanking you." said Giovanni "Once all of Kanto learns that I defeated its champion it will only break their morale and resolve even more."

"You'll have to get through my Charizard first!"

"As you wish. Electivire, Thunderbolt!"

"Charizard, Fly!"

By the time Electivire had fired its attack Charizard was already high up in the air.

"Electivire, blast it!"

Electivire continued to fire bolts of electricity at Charizard, but he was much too fast for it.

"Charizard, hit it with your Fire Blast!"

"VROOOAR!"

"Get up you useless sack of hair and meat! Attack!"

"Electivire got up again tried firing a Hyper Beam, but Charizard dodged the attack and swooped down."

"Charizard, hit it with Overheat!"

Charizard's body started glowing red, and then he fired a huge blast of fire that struck Electivire dead-on.

"Get up and hit it with a Thunder Punch!"

But Electivire didn't move.

"Charizard, finish this with a Seismic Toss!"

Charizard grabbed Electivire and took off in the air, span around, zoomed back down, and tossed Electivire into the ground. Ash didn't need a referee to tell him this battle was over.

"That's six Pokémon. You're out of ammo Rocket Boss."

"_NO! I don't believe this! He's a boy! How could he have beaten me?!"_

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue? So are you going to come quietly?"

"Go to hell!"

"Uh-oh…"

Giovanni had pulled out a gun, but the next second a beam of energy flew past Ash's shoulder and struck Giovanni's arm, he screamed as it was frozen solid.

Ash turned around to see Lance, his Dragonite, and several other G-Men pouring into the room.

"Don't move Giovanni… You're under arrest for treason, national terrorism, and by the looks of things attempted murder."

"…Shit."

"Take him away boys."

As they made their way out of the base Ash saw just how much damage they had done to the place.

"If this were my base I'd be furious." joked Lance "Good job by the way."

"We aim to please." said Ash holding Pikachu in his arms.

"Pi…ka…"

"Don't worry; we'll fix your Pokémon right up."

Giovanni may have been caught, but as Ash rode home in one of the G-Men's vehicles he knew it wasn't time to bring out the band and celebrate just yet. Omegamoah was still on the loose.


	14. The Omega Ball

Ash was escorted back home where everyone was waiting for him. News had already spread that Giovanni had been taken into custody, but Ash was quick to remind them that their job was only half done.

"I've got good news and bad news." said Lance "The good news is I was able to figure out how Team Rocket's been controlling Omegamoah. They have an outpost on the east coast of Kanto with an experimental hypnosis amplification device."

Ash was reminded of the time Butch and Cassidy tried something like that on Mandarin Island.

"So if we take out that facility, they'll lose control of Omegamoah."

"Or we could use it so we could take control of it. The problem is they have an entire army of Rockets guarding that thing, and even if we get past them they have a failsafe EMP to fry all the tech there."

"Why would they do that?" asked Misty.

"Obviously Giovanni would rather have Omegamoah out of control than let him fall into our hands."

"Is that the bad news?" asked Ash.

"No. The bad news is that they shut down and destroyed the system before I could find a weakness in the Pokémon that we could exploit."

Their attention was suddenly drawn to the TV because Ash and the others heard a voice they all recognized.

"Namba!"

"I guess I really should be thanking Ash Ketchum and the Pokémon G-Men, since Giovanni's vacant seat has opened the door for me, so I'll make Team Rocket's revenge very quick and painless. Ash Ketchum, what you've done to Team Rocket over eight years, I'll do to you in eight minutes. I hope you and your friends in Pallet Town are ready, because I know Omegamoah is… The party starts at midnight!"

Needless to say the evacuation of Pallet Town began almost immediately. It wasn't long before Kamilla arrived on the scene when she heard that Omegamoah was coming. Lance had dispatched a whole battalion to take out the outpost where Namba was controlling Omegamoah, but he stayed with Ash and all the others to discuss what they should do.

"We can't let Omegamoah take Pallet Town! Ash's victory over Giovanni has given the people hope, if we back out now their moral will be entirely broken! We need to come up with some kind of plan."

"I've got an idea!" said James.

"I really shouldn't ask should I?" said Lance looking at Ash.

"We'll get all the rock and ground Pokémon we can get our hands on, and then we'll have them dig a giant hole, then we'll fill it with Electrodes! We'll lure Omegamoah to the hole, and when he falls in it… KABLAMO!"

"That sounds like a failed plan from an old monster movie." said Ash "Besides, where are we going to find that many Electrodes?"

"Why don't we just go to the nearest government weapons storage facility, get the nuclear warheads, and blow the thing to kingdom come?" asked Jessie.

"Do you have any idea what that will do to the environment?" asked Kamilla.

"We're not here to save the Wailords. I say we blow the thing up and get on with our lives."

"Jessie, we have no idea what Omegamoah is capable of. For all we know Omegamoah could absorb the radiation and mutate out of control into something twice as big with three heads."

"Whoa! I don't want to fight giant three headed monsters!" said Meowth.

"That won't be necessary."

"Gary?"

Gary came in accompanied by Professor Oak and Tracey.

"We've finished our analysis of the scale from Omegamoah that we picked up in Cerulean, and I'm pleased to announce that I think we've found a weakness… Or rather Gary found a weakness." said Oak.

"What then?"

"Watch this. These are video clips from our last encounter with Omegamoah."

The clip showed the Pokémon owned by the G-Men blasting Omegamoah with their Hyper Beam attacks.

"Let's see that one more time."

Although Omegamoah didn't look like he had been hurt too bad, it did appear as if the attack had done some damage.

"Now let's see what happens when they try that again…"

The Pokémon tried blasting Omegamoah with Hyper Beam again, but this time the beams went right through him and they didn't seem to do any damage at all.

"Now let's see what happens when you tried hitting him with Hydro Pump."

The next clip showed Misty's water Pokémon blasting Omegamoah with Hydro Pump before hitting him with Ice Beam. The first barrage of attacks seemed to bother him, but the second time the water only seemed to heal him and the Ice Beams didn't freeze him at all, then he countered with Thunderbolt.

"Quick quiz." said Gary "Hyper Beam is what kind of attack?"

"Normal."

"What is the only kind of Pokémon that isn't affected at all by normal attacks?"

"Ghost types!"

"How many Pokémon heal themselves when hit with water type attacks?"

"Twenty one." said Lance "And they all have a water absorb ability."

"And what's the only kind of Pokémon that can't be frozen by ice type attacks?"

"Ice Pokémon!" said Kamilla.

"So you're saying Omegamoah is a half ice half ghost Pokémon?" asked Misty.

"No. If Omegamoah were ghost type, then why did the first barrage of Hyper Beams hurt him? Our analysis of his scale says that he's a half dragon and half dark type."

"But that makes no sense." said Brock "Dragon Pokémon are weak against ice attacks."

"Team Rocket tried to create the ultimate Pokémon, but as we all know, no Pokémon is perfect, so they must've done the next best thing."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Omegamoah must have an innate ability to automatically adapt to whatever he's fighting; that is to say it can change its type and abilities, and has a massive arsenal of attacks to boot."

"So there's no way to stop this thing?"

"Not necessarily. Look what happens when Ash mixes things up a bit."

The last clip showed Ash blasting Omegamoah with Charizard's Overheat, Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and then Charizard's Dragon Rage. Omegamoah took damage from all three attacks.

"Omegamoah only seems to adapt after he's been attacked, he then changes his abilities and type to give him the advantage, then he counters with a move that will damage the opponent. But I have a theory; if we switch between different types of Pokémon quickly, maybe he won't be able to keep up, and he'll be vulnerable as he tries to adapt."

"Gary, you're a genius!"

"But Omegamoah still has the ability to heal himself, as we've all learned from that episode in Cerulean. We'll have to hit him hard and fast if this plan is going to work."

"What are we waiting for? Let's kill this thing." said Misty.

"We can't do that!" said Kamilla.

"It blew up my hometown!"

"Look, just because it's a one hundred and sixty foot tall armor-plated killing machine that's capable of destroying an entire city doesn't mean it's a bad Pokémon."

"What are you talking about?"

"My grandma once told me that there's no such thing as a bad Pokémon. Pokémon only do bad things because their trainers are bad people."

"You know what my grandma always told me?" asked Misty "Never mess with something that's got more teeth than an entire school of Sharpedo."

"ZINGA!" said Meowth.

"How would we capture the thing anyway?"

"With this…"

"Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo entered the room holding a Poké Ball that Ash and the others had never seen before. It was black and purple with a white line in the center and a blue Omega symbol.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"What is that?"

"It's what I've been working on. It's a Poké Ball designed specifically to capture and contain Omegamoah. I call it the Omega Ball."

"A Pokémon making Poké Balls?" asked Kamilla.

"Trust me I'm good at this."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Ash.

"I didn't have time to get everything working, so it doesn't have the catch rate of a Master Ball, but if you weaken Omegamoah enough then it should do the trick."

"I'll take your word for it. But what do we do with Omegamoah once we capture it?"

"Kamilla is correct, there's no such thing as a bad Pokémon, what he'll need is a good trainer." said Lance.

"How do you train something that's over a hundred feet tall?" asked Misty.

"That's another special feature of the Omega Ball. If it works it won't only capture Omegamoah, it will shrink him down to about fifteen feet."

"Wait what? That doesn't seem physically possible." said Kamilla.

"Neither does capturing Pokémon that are inside Poké Balls, but I managed to do that too."

"What?"

"Long story and we don't have time for it."

"There's still one problem, even if the Omega Ball can do everything you say it can, who's going to train Omegamoah? Handling a Pokémon like that seems like a lot of responsibility."

"Which is why I'm giving it to you Ash."

"Me?!"

"You're the most trustworthy person I know."

"How many other people do you know?" asked Jessie.

"Irrelevant. I'm certainly not giving it to you. I know from experience that Ash would never abuse Omegamoah's power, and he's going to need a trainer that will actually care about it. Ash, can you be that person."

"Okay…" said Ash taking the Omega Ball in his hand "I'll do it."


	15. Omegamoah's coming to town

For the first time in his life, Ash saw his home town completely empty. It was roughly ten minutes to midnight. They didn't know from which direction Omegamoah would come so Lance had the G-Men spaced evenly around the town. The plan was simple, hit Omegamoah hard and fast, switch Pokémon, and hit him again. When they thought Omegamoah was weak enough, Ash was to hit him with the Omega Ball. Everyone was hot under the collar, but Ash just stood there looking out over Pallet waiting patiently for the time to come.

"This is my home… I have to defend it."

While Ash and the others were protecting the city a battalion of G-Men had been sent to take out Team Rocket's outpost on the east coast of Kanto. They didn't want to have to get into a fight with Omegamoah if they could just take control of him, but Ash knew they had to be ready anything.

"I still don't understand why we're trying to capture the thing… It destroyed my home!"

"Blame Giovanni, he's the one who ordered Omegamoah to attack."

"That doesn't change the fact that my home is gone! And not just the Cerulean Gym, anyone whoever lived in Cerulean and called it home doesn't have a home anymore."

"Look Misty, if we survive the next couple hours, I promise you I'll do everything in my power to help rebuild Cerulean City."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Well… I'm the Regional Pokémon League Champion of Kanto and when you're the best every jerk and his sister wants a crack at your title. I didn't like the idea at first, but maybe we can use that to our advantage. Maybe we could hold a benefit tournament."

"You know… That actually sounds like a good idea."

"You didn't think it would?"

"You weren't always the best decision maker when we were traveling together. Remember the time you sent a Caterpie to battle Pidegeotto, or the time you chose to go charging up a mountain and we all nearly froze to death."

"I guess I gotta give that one to you. But I was ten years old; we were all idiots at that age."

"Well… You have grown up… That's for sure."

"Did you just hit on me?"

Misty didn't have time to answer Ash's question because the ground started to shake.

"What on earth was that?" exclaimed James.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"The temperature in the water just skyrocketed! Omegamoah is coming from the sea!" yelled Gary.

"All units, man your battle stations!"

Lance and the other G-Men took their places.

"Remember Ash, you need to wait until Omegamoah is weak before you can use the Omega Ball." said Mewtwo "But don't wait too long or he'll heal himself."

"You just get that Aura Bomb of yours going, you let me worry about the Omega Ball."

"Omegamoah is surfacing!" said Gary looking at his equipment "He's at fifty… forty… thirty… twenty… ten… He's coming up!"

Omegamoah rose up out on the coast of Pallet basking in the moonlight.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"This is it…" said Ash looking from Omegamoah to the Omega Ball then to his Pokémon "You guys ready?"

"Pi-ka!"

"Bulba-saur!"

"Snor-lax!"

"Gaaaa-tor!"

"GAAAR!"

"VRROOOOOR!"

"Okay… Get ready lizard!" said Ash pointing at Omegamoah "The Champion's coming to get yooooooouuu! The champion's coming to get you? What's wrong with me, I sound like such a dork."

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"We can think about catchphrases and one-liners later." said Kamilla.

All the G-Men called on their strongest Pokémon and waited for Omegamoah to touch down on dry land.

"Okay people or friends on the east coast are going to try and take over Team Rocket's relay outpost so we can hopefully take control of Omegamoah, but we can't guarantee their success, so we're going to have to hold our own and try to capture this beast." said Lance "Teams Red, Blue, and Yellow prepare to engage on my mark."

Omegamoah continued its march to shore uninterrupted. The first attack wave was consisting of grass Pokémon or anything that could use Solar Beam. If Gary's hunch was correct then Omegamoah may just switch to using the herbivorous ability, but it may also turn into a type of Pokémon that grass types were weak against and use a move to combat them with.

"Ready… FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

The first wave of Pokémon all fired their Solar Beam attacks as Omegamoah reached the shore.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Pull back! Pull back!"

Omegamoah opened his mouth and shot a massive flamethrower that consumed anything in its path.

"Teams Gold, Silver, and Crystal, use water attacks!"

"You heard the man!" said Ash "Go Feraligatr!"

"Go Milotic!" said Kamilla.

"Go Swampert and Ludicolo!"

"I choose everybody!" said Misty.

"And I choose Blastoise!"

"Ready? FIRE!"

"Hydro Pump attack!" they all yelled at once.

Omegamoah was struck by the barrage of Hydro Pumps and let out another loud roar.

"I think it's working! We're hurting him!"

Suddenly Omegamoah's horns started to glow, and then he fired a huge green ball of energy from his mouth.

"Energy Ball! Hit the deck!"

When Omegamoah's energy ball hit the ground it exploded and sent out a huge green shockwave of energy. When the light from the explosion faded there was a big crater in the ground where the Energy Ball landed. Ash could see that Pallet had been undamaged so far, but that last attack had been too close for comfort.

"We need to try and get this away from the town!"

"Ash and Kamilla come with me." said Lance "We'll get its attention!"

"Roger that."

Lance took off aboard his Dragonite, Ash and Pikachu mounted Charizard, and Kamilla's Mew transformed into a Moltres.

"Teams Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald prepare to use Fire Blast on my mark!"

Ash, Lance, and Kamilla all flew in front of Omegamoah.

"Hey dino-breath! The party's over here!"

Ash and the others waited until Omegamoah had turned toward them and away from the town.

"Now!"

"Fire Blast!"

All the Pokémon in the area launched a Fire Blast attack, but before they found their mark…

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

Omegamoah created a barrier of energy around itself that took all the attacks.

"Shoot! I should've known it would know Protect!"

Omegamoah opened its mouth and shot a huge Hydro Pump at Ash, Kamilla, and Lance.

"_Not this time."_

All three of them flew out of the way, moments later Kamilla's Mew changed from Moltres to Zapdos.

"Kamilla's got the right idea, Pikachu get ready to use your Thunderbolt."

"All units prepare to hit the target with electric attacks on my mark!"

All the G-Men in the area called on their strongest electric Pokémon or any Pokémon they had that could use an electric attack.

"Pi...ka…"

"FIRE!"

"CHU!"

Omegamoah was sent flying by the force of the combined electrical attacks, even though he was quickly back on his feet he was starting to look worn out. His eyes started to glow, and then he began to create a huge ball of energy in front of him.

"He's using Ancient Power!"

Ash, Kamilla, and Lance all went into a dive bomb to avoid Omegamoah's attack.

"Ancient Power is a rock type move! Mewtwo, is the Aura Bomb ready?"

"Yes! Now let's just hope it works!"

"Throw it!"

"Here it goes, AURA BOMB!"

Mewtwo threw the Aura Bomb and Omegamoah saw it hurtling toward him. He opened his mouth and began charging energy.

"EVERYONE RUN! GET MOVING! OMEGAMOAH IS USING THE DEATH BEAM!"

"Death Beam and Aura Bomb?" asked Misty "RUN!"

"THIS IS IT! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" exclaimed Meowth.

When Mewtwo's Aura Bomb met with Omegamoah's Death Beam it fought against the attack, but Omegamoah continued to pour energy into the beam and soon it was actually pushing the Aura Bomb into the sky.

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

The Aura Bomb must've been about three thousand feet in the air by the time Omegamoah's Death Beam finally went through it.

KA-BOOM!

As far away as the explosion was, it still knocked everyone off their feet. While everyone was getting their bearings Ash saw Omegamoah's body was glowing, he was healing himself with Recover.

"No one said it was going to be easy." he said to himself.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"


	16. A Shocking Climax

"Don't those fools understand?" asked Namba "Omegamoah is unbeatable! I would know, I practically raised him! They could have an entire army of Pokémon and it wouldn't make the slightest difference! Omegamoah will crush them all beneath his feet, and the world will be mine!"

Namba's thoughts were interrupted by the sound and force of a huge explosion.

"What the hell was that?"

"Sir, the G-Men are invading the base! The outnumber us three to one!"

"They must not gain access to this room! Stop them at all costs!"

"It's no use! Breakthrough imminent!"

"NO! OMEGAMOAH IS MINE! I CAN'T LET THEM GET CONTROL OF HIM! COMPUTER, ACTIVATE EMERGENCY FAILSAFE CODE OMEGA X006!"

"Failsafe on standby… Warning, this is a last resort measure. Activating the failsafe will destroy all electronic equipment in this facility. Please confirm."

At that moment the door came bursting open.

"Freeze Namba! Step away from the computer!"

"You're too late!"

Namba hit the button setting off the electromagnetic pulse. All the hypnosis amplification equipment in the relay outpost was fried. Now Omegamoah was out of control.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH! Gyyaaaarrgghhh…"

Omegamoah had just deflected Mewtwo's Aura Bomb and healed himself, but instead of continuing his rampage he just stood there looking around in confusion.

"Uh… Shouldn't he be fighting us or something?" asked Misty.

"Maybe the Death Beam takes a lot of energy out of him." suggested Brock.

"Whatever, right now I've got a home to protect!"

"All units engage!"

On Lance's order all the Pokémon in the area fired on Omegamoah with their Hyper Beam attacks.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

Omegamoah was knocked down by the attack, but he was back on his feet in a matter of moments and countered with Night Shade.

"Switch!"

Everyone called on fire Pokémon and hit Omegamoah with a Fire Blast attack.

"GEEEEEEEEEEYAH! GEEEEEEEEEEYAH! GEEEEEEEEEEYAH!"

Surprisingly Omegamoah didn't use his Heal Bell to get rid of his burn, and instead of countering with a water, ground, or rock type attack he used Thunderbolt.

"What's going on?" asked Kamilla.

Suddenly Lance's phone started going off.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we have Namba, but he activated the EMP and destroyed all the tech in the outpost."

"I see… Don't worry; I think we have everything under control here."

"Who was that?"

"Our friends on the coast said Namba activated the EMP rather than let Omegamoah fall into our hands."

"So he's out of control?" asked Ash.

"I don't think that will be a problem. I remember Giovanni's files saying that he wanted a Pokémon that was powerful but easy for him to control… Bottom line, Omegamoah isn't that smart."

"Then how was he fighting so well a couple minutes ago?"

"He was taking orders from Namba, but now he's acting only on instinct. He may still be able to adapt, but he's got so many attacks I'll bet he doesn't know which ones to use."

"Well in that case… Attack!"

Since their last attacks had been Fire Blasts, Omegamoah would more than likely have changed to either a water, ground, or rock type, so everyone called on a grass type Pokémon and hit Omegamoah with their Solar Beam attacks.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH! GRRRAAAAAOOOO! GEEEEEEEEEEYAH!"

This time Omegamoah countered with an Energy Ball. Even though it would only do half the damage it was normally capable of the attack was still big enough to do damage to the town, luckily Mewtwo deflected it with an enlarged Shadow Ball.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"The longer we drag this out the greater odds Omegamoah will destroy the place!" said Ash "We have to bring him down."

"Everyone, hit him with another Hyper Beam barrage!"

Once again Omegamoah was hit with a barrage of Hyper Beams from every fully evolved Pokémon in the area.

"GRRRAAAAAOOOO! GEEEEEEEEEEYAH!"

Ash could see that Omegamoah was really starting to lose it. In fact it looked like he was having trouble just standing up.

"Mewtwo, should I throw it yet?"

"No, but one more attack should do it."

"Hit him with Hydro Pump!"

Everyone called on a water Pokémon and ordered it to use Hydro Pump, but Omegamoah shielded itself with Protect.

"I guess he remembered that one."

"Oh no!"

While he was under the protection of the barrier Omegamoah used Recover to heal himself, but when the barrier faded he didn't attack.

"Gyyaaaarrgghhh…"

"What? He's running away!"

"We've got to stop him before he remembers how to teleport!"

"Recover only heals a Pokémon by half its maximum." said Gary "If we hit it with one big attack it should be weak enough for Ash to catch it!"

"But Mewtwo's already used up his Aura Bomb, what else can we do?"

_"Think Ash, think!"_

Ash wasn't going to let Omegamoah get away and teleport to who knows where. Without Team Rocket controlling him there was no telling what he might do.

"Wait a minute… That's it! Pikachu!"

"Pi?"

"Use your Rain Dance!"

"Pi-ka!"

Pikachu's eyes and tail started to glow a bright blue, then he started swinging his tail around and around.

"This is your plan?" asked Misty.

"Yep."

As soon as the rain clouds came Pikachu started gathering energy.

"Ash, I know Pikachu's tough, but I don't think he can bring down Omegamoah by himself."

"She's right." said Kamilla "Mew, help him!"

Mew flew over and took Pikachu by the hand.

"In that case, Starmie, I choose you!"

"Your Starmie knows Thunder?"

"Comes in handy when you're battling other water Pokémon."

"Meowth! My moment to shine!"

"You know Thunder?"

"Hey, after you get your butt kicked hundreds of times, you realize you need to learn some new tricks." said Meowth.

"Dragonite! You know Thunder too, help them out!" said Lance.

"Electivire, you help out too!" said Gary.

"Mewtwo, do you know Thunder?"

"Yes, and I can't believe I didn't think of this myself."

Pikachu, Meowth, Dragonite, Mew, Mewtwo, and Electivire all held hands while Starmie span around rapidly in the middle. In a matter of moments there was a huge stream of electricity dancing around them.

"Here it comes! The big finale!"

"Is somebody recording this? I want to watch it again later." said James.

"Ready guys?"

"PIKA!"

"FIRE!"

Pikachu, Meowth, Starmie, Electivire, Dragonite, Mew, and Mewtwo all fired their attacks at once, which then converged into a single massive bolt of lightning that dwarfed the one Pikachu had used at the Indigo Stadium. It looked like a gigantic snake as it flew across the sky and struck Omegamoah in the back.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

Smoke fumed off Omegamoah and electricity danced across his body as he fell to the ground with a loud crash. The force of it shook the whole town.

"Did we kill it?" asked Meowth.

"No… We just made it angry." said Mewtwo "Ash! It's now or never!"

"Charizard, get me close!"

Ash mounted Charizard and he took off like a bullet to the place where Omegamoah was lying.

"Here goes everything! Omega Ball, go!"


	17. What are you going to do next?

When the Omega Ball struck Omegamoah's body a huge purple vortex of energy came out and began to draw him into it. It was at that moment that Omegamoah regained consciousness and saw what was happening.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

As his final roar left his mouth, Omegamoah was converted into energy and was swallowed completely by the vortex. The Omega Ball closed and began shaking.

"Come on…"

As the Omega Ball shook violently on the ground electricity began to dance across its surface.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?"

"That means Omegamoah is trying to escape, but the ball itself is doing its best to contain him."

"Should we be worried?" asked Misty.

"Not yet… Just keep your fingers crossed."

After about a minute the Omega Ball actually started rolling.

"That can't be good."

Some of the G-Men told their Pokémon to get ready to attack, but Lance ordered them to stand down.

"Come on… come on…"

Suddenly the Omega Ball just stopped.

PING!

For a moment everything was quiet, needless to say it didn't last.

"We… DID IT!"

"HOORAY!"

"YAHOO!"

"HUZZAH!"

It wasn't long before every television screen across the Pokémon world was reading "Omegamoah defeated!" And the reporters were quickly on top of the town.

"Tell us Ash, how does it feel to be the biggest hero in Kanto?"

"Great, but I can't take all the credit, this was a team effort, and not just between me and my Pokémon."

"Where did you get that amazing new Poké Ball?"

"That's my little secret."

"In the past week you've managed to become the regional champion of Kanto, defeat the leader of Team Rocket, and now catch what is probably the most powerful Pokémon the world has ever seen. What are you going to do next?"

"Well… The first thing my Pokémon, my friends, and I are going to do is take a well-deserved vacation… finally… Then my priority will be to help rebuild Professor Oak's lab and Cerulean City, which is why I've decided to start a benefit Pokémon tournament here in Pallet Town!"

The next day Ash and the others had gone off into the mountains for some R&R, but if Ash hadn't left his phone at home they probably wouldn't have gotten a moments peace. After the sun had gone down Brock immediately feel asleep in attempt to dream about his dream girl, but Ash and Misty were still up.

"How long has it been since it was just the three of us camping out?" asked Misty.

"Too long."

The night sky was clear and beautiful, the moon and the stars reflected in the pond before them.

"Funny. In three weeks you plan on competing in your own tournament against heaven knows how many trainers and here we are camping out and taking it easy."

"Hey, if becoming regional champion, beating the Rocket Boss, and helping bring down Omegamoah doesn't qualify for training I don't know what does."

"Do you plan on using him to beat everybody?"

"No. One: I don't know if I can control him. Two: We're trying to fix the damage he did, so using him kinda sends the wrong message. Three: I want to prove I don't need him to win a battle."

"They probably wouldn't let you use him in an official match anyway, at least not in this region. At the Indigo Conference if you call a Pokémon back then it's eliminated from the match, and Omegamoah automatically adapts to anything he fights. That makes for a very unfair advantage."

"This has never been a one man show anyway." said Ash looking at the Poké Balls on his belt "We're a team, a family; I could never just forget everything we've been through… Speaking of which… I never did pay you back for that bike…"

"What? Hey that's right! You never did!"

"Yes, but Nurse Joy fixed it for you, even so I feel obligated to do something for you, so how about I just give you this."

Ash took a Poké Ball out of his vest and handed it to Misty.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out."

Misty threw the Poké Ball and the Pokémon inside appeared.

"Oh my… gosh!"

It was a Milotic; just the Pokémon Misty had her eyes on.

"She's so… beautiful!"

"She's all yours."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!"

Misty gave Ash a big hug.

"How did you get her?"

"From a friend of mine who owed me a big favor. So are we square?"

"Well… There's one more thing you can do for me…"

"What's that?"

"Come for a swim with me…"

"Uh… Really?"

"You did bring your trunks, didn't you?"

Ash didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"Of course I did."

"So hurry up and change."

**The End**


End file.
